Boyfriend Jobs
by SplishySplash
Summary: Tony does a favor for Ziva, which is almost like a 'boyfriend job'. Tony celebrates Ziva's birthday
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Boyfriend Job_

_Author: Ihave207Bones, SplishySplash_

_Characters: Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs_

_Pairing: T/Z_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Humor_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Summary: Tony goes out of his way to do a 'boyfriend job' for Ziva. _

They stood shoulder to shoulder at the market down the road from the Navy Yard. The rows and rows of products lined the shelves each promising the same results, but they all looked the same to their untrained eye. The particular aisle they stood in was either of them would be caught dead in, the soft colors were unholy and unwelcoming.

"Why exactly did you drag me here?" McGee asked grumpily, turning his back to the products lining the shelf.

Tony rolled his eyes and shot off a glare at the younger man. "Because I needed the moral support, Probie," He said turning his attention to the task at hand. "Is that too much to ask for?"

McGee nodded. "Yes it is." He said uncomfortably and folded his arms tightly across his chest. It was epic really, the choices for feminine hygiene products out numbered everything else in the store and it was a wonder really how women dealt with this phenomena once a month.

"It's not like I am asking you to help me bury a body, just stand there." Tony snapped softly as he racked his brain for what exactly he was sent out to buy. "But then again, that would be easier."

Playtex.

Kotex.

Tampax.

This trip had completely turned them off of any fun words ending with the letter x for awhile.

Always.

Stayfree.

Ob.

Store brand?

"Why exactly are we doing this?" McGee asked after a long moment of silence and it broke his concentration. With wings, without wings, heavy, regular, light, gentle glide, contouring shape, extra absorption. Being a woman was almost gross, almost. "Tony?"

Tony shrugged. "Gibbs has her translating for him and she couldn't get away." He answered picking up a purple box of tampons, but put it back on the shelf.

"And she couldn't get Abby to do it?" McGee asked with a frown, girls bought feminine products for each other didn't they? It wasn't something that one would ask their male coworkers to do on their lunch break.

He shook his head and took a step back to reanalyze the problem. "Abby has court all morning." Tony answered again and he finally saw it, in the middle of the shelves. Tampax Pearl was what she had asked for. McGee gave him a side glace as they walked towards the register with the goods hidden under his arm. "What?"

The younger man shrugged and smiled as Tony grabbed some snacks on the way. "I just find it odd that you would go out of your way to buy . . . girl products for her." He responded, grabbing some supplies for his desk as well and Tony raised his eyebrow as they stood in the only line open that had an elderly cashier who moved at the speed of glue and a lady fumbling with every coupon from the Sunday paper. "I didn't mean it that way, I could see if she wanted you to pick up lunch or something but those seem like a boyfriend job to me."

Those referring to the box in Tony's hands and it made him smile at the lack of maturity the probie showed, when it was usually Tony's job to be immature about it. "You can say the word probie, tampons." He said without stuttering and he his discomfort behind the humor he found in the situation. McGee flushed a deep red and hid it behind a random magazine that he picked up from his left Entertainment Weekly was doing its double issue on this summer's blockbusters. "A boyfriend job?"

"You know something that you do when you are in a relationship with someone, like buy girl products and comfort food on your lunch break." McGee said putting the magazine back with the rest of them as the conveyor belt freed up space for him to place his supplies on it which consisted of some chips and his favorite, Nutter Butters.

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted as he placed the tampons next to his own stock. "Comfort food? These are for me, my stash is running low." He said with a bright smile, picking up McGee's discarded newspaper. McGee shrugged as they inched closer to the register. "And if that is what you think you do for your girlfriend, then it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

McGee's neutral smile turned into a glare. "I know that Tony." He snapped.

He shook his head and gave a chuckle. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Probie." Tony said clasping him on the shoulder as he grew somber.

The lady at the cash register had to call for a price check or something and his attention went to the magazine as McGee watched him. It amazed him how much Tony had grown up in the past couple of months and how he was willing to drop everything for their coworker since they brought her back, he was always jealous of Tony's ability to hide his discomfort from terrorists beating him to buying items for Ziva.

Then again, Tony and Ziva's non-relationship was something that made him richer than he knew what to do with himself. So it didn't really surprise him that Tony was standing next to him in check out.

When it was his turn to check out the woman scanned his chips he noticed that his shoe was untied and he squatted down to fix it when other items were being scanned, he rolled his eyes again as the laces were put back into place. Of course he would get stuck paying for everything, but when he got to full height Tony was passing the elderly woman his credit card with an impressive grin that didn't allow her to question the products she scanned.

"Thank you, Edna." He said brightly, the woman flushed a deep red as she handed him his receipt and McGee looked at him slightly shocked. "What?"

He handed McGee his bag as they walked out of the market. "Thanks." He said lamely.

"You don't think I would drag you here with me without getting something in return?" Tony asked as he fished the keys from his pocket. McGee opened his mouth and closed it he wasn't sure what he expected. "No problem, McGee."

Ziva sat at her desk, looking about ready to snap somebody's neck and she prayed whoever came into the squad room chose their next words wisely. She was never this . . . awful before the summer and it had taken her a couple of months to get back on a regular schedule, but now she was in pain, unprepared and irritable to say the least. She had to focus to keep herself in check, but it wasn't enough to bite her tongue when Gibbs told her to meet him in interrogation instead of taking a lunch to translate some sexist pig whose English wasn't very good.

She tried to apologize, but Gibbs didn't want to hear it as he took the stairs to the interrogation room. As she slowly followed him, Tony stopped her with a hand on her arm and a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Ziva nodded, but her voice betrayed her. "I am fine." She said and turned her head to look away. His look of concern was almost enough to break her reserve. Her eyes betrayed her and leaked just a little, but enough for her to wipe a tear away.

His hand cupped her cheek to make her look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked wiping the tear stain from her cheek. She looked to the floor and released a shaky sigh. "Ziva, talk to me."

His caring voice brought a small smile to her face. "I am fine, just being . . ." She started and wondered how exactly to tell him that she was just PMSing and Americans were very shy about the topic. Her hands went to her stomach naturally and the light turned on for Tony.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly with an encouraging smile and his hand left her face and grasped her arm.

She raised head. "Do you think you can pick something up for me?" She asked and turned to her desk, writing the brand name of the tampons she needed before handing him the post-it note. "I know it is awkward. . ."

Tony flushed and shook his head. "No, its fine." He squeaked and cleared his throat. "It's no big deal, I'll go get them for you." Her name was called from the top of the stairs in a gruff voice that belonged to their boss. "Go on before he whacks you."

"Thank you." She said as they walked up the stairs slowly and gave him a small smile, watching him turn to McGee as he walked into the bullpen from autopsy and he motioned for the younger agent to follow him to the elevator as he tucked the paper into his jacket.

They walked out of the grocery store when McGee's phone began to ring, in a ringtone that screamed the forensic scientist, Tony knew who it was. It was Abby. McGee pressed the flat phone to his ear and greeted the goth with a friendly smile.

Tony motioned for him to give him the phone and reluctantly he did. "Hey Abs." Tony said with his charm smile on his face.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked brightly on the other line.

He unlocked the door to the Charger and clicked the locks to unlock so McGee could climb in the passenger side. "How do you know I want something? Maybe I just wanted to say hi."

She clicked her tongue and he rested his forearms on the car door. "I can practically hear that damn charm smile through the phone." She said with a chuckle. "What can I do for you Tony?"

She stood in the woman's restroom washing her face with cold water after she nearly throttled the man she was interrogating in rapid Spanish to the point that Gibbs had to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, having forgiven her for snapping at him earlier, to signal that she was finished and he was kicking her out to cool off. With a heavy sigh she looked at herself in mirror and frowned, she hated feeling this way.

She turned the faucet on again and ran her hand through the water before splashing it on her face for a second time when the door opened and she tensed because she wasn't prepared to explain herself to anyone, especially her boss. It wasn't her boss it was the familiar steps against the linoleum floor and the loud clicking of the lock, she didn't bother looking up.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked and she didn't respond. He put the box of tampons on the counter next to her, but it wasn't alone as a box of relief rested next to it. She picked up the medication and turned around slightly stunned as the bottle of Midol sat in her hands, suddenly the normally cocky man flushed. "Abby said that it would help."

In a move she would chalk up to be hormones, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you." She said in a whisper, it took him a moment to overcome his surprise and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She took a step back after a moment, suddenly shy and it brought a smile on his face as he grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "No problem, Ziva." He said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"I will." She said in a whisper, wiping the tear that escaped her eye and like the last time they were in the restroom together she pressed her lips to his cheek, holding it there longer than a normal friend would before she took a step back.

He smiled softly before patting her cheek gently before turning on his heels to allow her some privacy. She turned back around to look at herself in the mirror and glanced at her reflection, slightly frown at her reflection, her tear stained streaks that covered her splotchy cheeks wasn't like her and she hadn't been this big of a mess since she was eleven. With a shaky sigh she opened the pill bottle and popped a pill into her mouth, swallowing it dry and willing herself to calm down.

Tony took a seat at his desk and slowly started to do his paperwork, it wasn't long before Ziva walked to her desk looking completely composed. She acknowledged McGee and smiled at him as she took a seat at her desk, opening her drawer to put the pills inside she looked up surprised when she saw something she didn't expect. It was stocked with a supply of chocolate, just what she needed for complete composure.

With the first smile of the day, she pulled out a yellow bag of M&M's and glanced up at Tony, who shared a look with his charm smile before turning back into his work. With a sigh, she pulled out the first sheet of her paper work and started feeling productive while occasionally putting a small, candy shelled chocolate into her mouth.

Tony glanced up again, only to get whacked on the back of the head by Gibbs who walked past with a folder in his hand. "Aw what was that for?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Spacing out, DiNozzo." Gibbs said briskly, throwing the file on his desk and opening the drawer to pull out his weapon. "Grab your gear."

The three jumped up without question and grabbed their own guns before following the boss into the elevator. Tony pulled her back and gave her the once over. "Feel better now?"

She nodded with a bright smile, but before she could say anything they were interrupted. "You two coming or what?" Asked Gibbs from the elevator and with a 'coming boss/Gibbs' they walked side by side into the elevator.


	2. Pick up

Title: Pick Up

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Characters: Tony/Ziva

Pairing: T/Z

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Ohio was finally catching up by half time when his cell phone rang, it was Ziva. He left the biggest game to do another boyfriend job.

Ohio was down by twelve at the half and Tony groaned as Maryland made another shot, make that down by fifteen. The men that surrounded him cheered loudly, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Looks like Tony's gonna be buyin' us some steaks." Said the dark skinned man to his right and he elbowed the man on the other side of him encouragingly.

"Only in your wildest dreams, Murphy, it's only half time." Tony grumbled as the TV screen went to a commercial. The sports bar was full of activity and he was severely outnumbered eight hundred and twenty to one, okay it wasn't that bad, but it felt that way. It was tradition for Tony and his Baltimore P.D. buddies to gather for the annual Ohio State University verses Maryland, Buckeyes vs. Terps. "The Bucks are going to turn around in the third like they always do."

"You're the only one that is dreaming DiNozzo." Said the man on the other side of Murphy. "Well you and Arty over there." He pointed to a man sitting two people to the left of Tony, whose wire rimmed glasses and high waisted pants idolized Tony.

Tony shook his head and turned his attention to the big screen TV across the bar. First three seconds into the third quarter the Terps made another shot, putting them up by seventeen. "Remember I like my steak well done, Tony."

Tony glared at the TV. "Not going to happen, Jake." He said as the Buckeyes made a three pointer, narrowing the margin back to fourteen, gaining a cheer from the three fans in the group."See they are making their comeback."

"Two points isn't a game changer." Commented Murphy, elbowing Jake again with his bright teeth showing in a Cheshire like grin. Before Tony could comment his cell phone rang in his pocket and as on instinct he pulled it out and pressed it to his ear without checking the ID.

"DiNozzo." He said into the phone and pressed it tightly to his ear to hear over the booing. "What? Ziva?" Followed with a couple of uh-huh and raised eyebrows. "I'm on my way. No, no just stay there. Give me ten minutes." The phone found his way into his pocket and he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

His friends gave him an offended look. "You're leaving now? The Buckeyes just turned the score around."Wheezed Arty as he pushed up his glasses on his face with a cough, he was feeling as if he was a small seal swimming amongst sharks.

He shook his head and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Sorry guys, I got to go." He downed the rest of his water and took a couple of onion rings from the basket before pulling out his wallet.

"This Gibbs guy needs to learn the value of a weekend." Answered Murphy as the waiter placed a bunch of beer bottles in front of them and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.

Jake shook his head negatively. "That wasn't Gibbs, he said Zee-vah." His tone was light at teasing and the other man's face rose in understanding.

"Ziva, as in THE Ziva? The one you went to Africa. . ."Murphy said in surprise, but Arty interrupted with a hacking cough.

"Ohio is finally turning the game around!" Arty cried with a snort the three pairs of eyes were on him, but he didn't care because currently his partner sat on the side of the beltway next to her car that was now currently out of commission. "She must be some girlfriend if your leaving now!"

He placed some bills on the center of the table and put his jacket on. "She is THE Ziva, but she isn't my girlfriend. Call you guys later." He said and left without any more room for discussion.

"Not your girlfriend, my ass." Commented Murphy taking a swing from his beer. "Think I'd drag my ass to the motherland to save some broad I'm not even with?"

Jake raised a brow. "Have you seen this woman? I saw her once when I had to drop a case file off to him and she's smokin' hot, she's beautiful and from what he says super deadly, like she use to be an assassin or something. Tony says he has seen her take someone out with just a paperclip." Jake said as he watched his friend weave through the crowd of incoming customers and he held up his hand as if he were carrying a whip. The crowd booed again and magically the Buckeyes were up by two, he saw Tony leave the door and shook his head. "That boy is whipped."

He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he forced the key into the door. The early March air brought promises of rain to the near future and he had to hurry to find her on the stretch of the beltway before the rain fell.

With the purr of his engine, he threw his car into gear before pulling the car out of its stall and towards the freeway. The clap of thunder and flash of lightning was the start of the storm and the rain fell straight up and down bringing a curse from under his breath as the other cars on the road slammed on their breaks.

In the distance he could see the flashing lights of the small sedan that she had bought a couple of weeks ago. He pulled up behind her and took a deep breath as he climbed out of his car, the cold rain slapping his skin and he groaned when he could make out her form leaning over the engine. "I thought I told you to stay inside your car."

He came around the front and startled her she jumped up and hit her head on the hood. She cursed in Hebrew before she pulled herself out of the engine. "You said stay here and that is what I did."Ziva yelled over the cars and thunder.

"Did you call a tow truck?" Tony asked tucking himself deeper into his coat, giving her the once over to see that she was completely soaked to the bone. Her face fell as if she forgot and he shook his head as he placed a hand on her back and led her back to his car, but as soon as she was settled into the passenger seat he rushed to his trunk to grab his workout bag before sliding in the seat next to her. "Here change into something dry."

With the agility of a gymnast, she climbed in between the seats as he called a tow truck. He pressed the phone to his ear as she pulled the wet shirt over her head and saturating him in process. "Hey!" He said, ducking away from the stray water and getting a glance at her in the mirror.

"Eyes up front." She threatened with what looked like a pleased smile, with one last glance at her silky bra against her back, he turned his attention back to the conversation on the phone. It didn't take long to call AAA and a truck was deployed in their direction.

He looked back again to see her pull up his basketball shorts and she skillfully climbed back into the front seat while playfully slapping him on the cheek. "That was uncalled for." He said with a smile as she settled into the seat, looking considerably warmer.

"You were watching me." She said lightly as she pulled her hair from under the collar of his hoodie and made herself comfortable in the seat.

"You were naked." Tony answered with a laugh, it was worth missing the biggest game of the year to see her almost naked.

She let out a laugh and shoved her hands into the front pocket, warranting him to turn the heater up and she noticed the logo on the front of the hoodie, it brought a frown to her face. "Oh, today was your big basketball game." She said, looking down at her hands sheepishly. "I am sorry, I know how important it was for you."

Tony shrugged his shoulder and released his playboy smile. "Don't worry about it." He said reaching to his radio and flipping the channels to a sports channel that happened to have the end of the game. She looked away with a frown. "Really Ziva, I would rather be here with you. . ."

"You would rather be on the beltway, in the pouring rain while waiting for a tow truck?" She asked, looking up. His smile brought one to her own face and she mentally cursed herself for falling for his charm. As much as she hated to admit, she fell for it more often than not these days. "You were excited to see your friends. . ."

His hand went to her chin to bring up her gaze. "Ziva it's okay." He said lightly. "You are way better company than those guys anyway."

Ziva's smile grew playfully shy and she leaned in close as she normally did when she was flirting with him. "Is it because you saw me in my underwear?" She whispered with a smile.

It was his turn to laugh. "Probably true." He answered and she patted him on the cheek, before sitting back on her side and her eyebrows rose. "Okay it is true, but I would've done it anyway." Before she could retort, a light tap on the window caught their attention. A man dressed in an orange safety vest and a bright orange poncho stood on the other side. They shared a look before Ziva moved to get out to talk to him, but was stalled by Tony placing a hand on her arm. "I'll take care of it."

He climbed out of his car and shut the door so that she couldn't hear what he was saying over the roar of the soggy traffic. The man nodded and they exchanged business cards before Tony disappeared back to her car.

When he returned, he had her bag and random things he thought she would need which ended up on her lap as some did some drops of water, returning the favor of drenching her with the rain. "Hey!" She cried with a smile.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" He asked, looking behind him for a break in traffic. He found his break and pulled into traffic, heading southbound towards her apartment. The game on the radio went ignored as they chatted about nothing in particular and he was almost sad to pull into her apartment complex.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she turned to him. "Do you want to come in and watch the end of the game?" She asked and he nodded, pulling into her assigned spot. The rain didn't let up as they jumped out of the car and ran into the building. The soggy pair shook of the rain that settled on their skin and she dug into her pocket for her modest keychain. "I will be up in a second, I need to go tell the office that your car is supposed to be in my stall."

He nodded and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor and to her door which was the one farthest from the stairwell. There were only three keys on her ring, her car key, her apartment key and her mail key, so it wasn't hard for him to guess which one went to her door. As he slid the key into the handle he stopped for a second to realize just how intimate it was, entering her home without her being there.

As the door became unlocked, he opened the door but before he entered Ziva's elderly neighbor struggled with the groceries coming off the elevator. So with a soft click of the latch he walked back down the hallway and was able to a fairly large box that toppled from her hands. "Can I help you with your groceries?" Tony asked with a charm smile.

"Why thank you." She said as Tony unloaded her hands, leaving her just her mail and with ease followed her to the apartment directly across from his partner. She fumbled with the hoards of keys for the right one and looked up at Tony to get a better look at him. "I don't think I've met you before."

"Anthony DiNozzo." He said, shifting the boxes so he could extend his hand in a proper greeting.

She returned the hand shake and opened the door, before moving aside to allow him inside her apartment. "I am Stella Welch, are you new here?"

He set the boxes on the table and headed back towards the door. "I am actually. . ."He started, when Ziva appeared in the doorway.

"I figured you would get lost Tony, but entering the wrong apartment?" She asked lightly and was gathered up in the arms of the old woman. "Good evening Mrs. Welch."

The older woman smiled her greeting and took a step back. "Does this handsome young man belong to you?" She asked, pointing between the two of them with her eyes wide. Tony let out a laugh and moved to Ziva's side, almost curious as to how she would answer.

"Yes he does." She said, turning him around and giving him a shove out the door.

The woman smiled as he was shoved out the door. "He's real charming." Stella said as she followed Ziva to the door.

"You better watch out for that because if you invite him to dinner, he might never leave." Ziva said with a smile and she stepped into the hallway. Tony pretended to look offended, but couldn't hide it when she gave him an amused look.

"Thank would be okay with me." Stella said lightly. "Thanks again Anthony."

Tony nodded his acknowledge and crossed the small space between the apartments into his partners and she followed closely, closing her door behind her and Tony made a beeline to her couch. The TV was modest, but it held his game as the last few minutes of the game still played. Ohio and Maryland was tied with four minutes left in the game. His shoes made it to the floor and his feet made it to the coffee table, his fingers laced behind his head leaving Ziva to walk down the hallway with a mumble. "Make yourself at home."

She returned just as there was two minutes left still wearing his hoodie, but the basketball shorts were replaced with flannel bottoms and two beers were in her hand. She placed one in his hand and took a seat next to him to watch the game, she tucked her legs under her body putting her near flush against Tony.

Ohio gained another three point shot and Tony cheered excitedly and Ziva could only laugh at his enthusiasm. His arms shot up in excitement and returned to her shoulders in a tight side hug, but didn't release when the ball was in play again.

Maryland made another shot, but only two and his grip tightened on her arms, not enough to cause any discomfort, but to relay his disappointment. He talked to the TV screen, but she wasn't really listening as the college boys ran back and forth across the wooden floor and the time went down faster. Tony's team shot it one more time from inside the lines on the floor and it made it in.

"Foul!" Tony told the referees and the whistles on the screen made her jump and they players on the screen picked up their downed comrade, who shook off the pain of hitting the floor to stand on a line directly in front of the ring thing. He made both shots and Tony cheered again as the time clock ran out. Out of his excitement induced stupor, he pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"So your team won?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded and his cell phone went off in his pocket. "That they did." He said fishing his phone from his pocket, it wasn't Gibbs so he hit the silencer and sat it on the table. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity and he shook his head. "It's just my friends calling to cry that Maryland lost and to ask where they are treating me to dinner."

"I am sorry that you had to leave, you could have said no and I would have called Gibbs. . ." Ziva said, looking down at her lap.

His hand went to her shoulder and she looked up at him, his face grew serious as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It wasn't a problem Ziva, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt because of the slick roads. There will be other games." They fell silent for a moment, both unsure what to do next. Tony knew if he stayed any longer, it would surpass the friend stage into uncharted territory and Ziva knew that if he left, the status quo would stay the same. "I'm not going to accept your apology, it's. . ."

". . . A sign of weakness." They both said together and shared a small smile

"I will accept a 'Thank you Tony for freezing your ass off in the rain to come save me.'" He said as his arm slid across her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug and resting his head against hers.

She laughed lightly, putting her arm around his waist to return the awkward side hug. "Thank you Tony for freezing your ass off in the rain to come save me." She said. "It sounds overly dramatic."

"It sounds heroic to me." Tony said with a laugh, squeezing her tightly before he grew somber. "But I got to watch the end of the game with my best friend and that is all that matters."

The rain had stopped and it was getting late, he released his grip on her and they both got to their feet to walk to the door. She opened the door and he pulled his jacket back on, pulling his keys from his pocket and as he passed her she stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to the side of him face. It was becoming a habit really, but he wasn't going to complain. "Goodnight Tony."

"Good night." He said as he stepped into the hallway, but stopped. "What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

She shook her head with a playful smile on her face. "I will just take the bus tomorrow, I do not want to be late for work." She answered.

"That isn't what I asked. I asked you what time you want me to be here tomorrow to pick you up." He said teasingly, with a firm undertone.

"Eight." She answered before she frowned threateningly. "If you are as much as a minute late. . . I will be forced to hurt you."

It brought one last smile on his face. "I will be on time." He said before walking lazily down the hall towards the stairwell and he glanced behind him, she was watching him leave and with one last wave he descended down the stairs to his car, to his own home alone.


	3. Explosives Expert

Title: Explosives Expert

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Characters: Tony/Ziva

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: They weren't prepared for what they found, so her hair dangling in her face on a minor inconvenience.

She was on laying on her stomach on a catwalk and she tilted her head to brush her hair out of her face and the sweat was dripping with adrenaline as she worked to disarm an explosive that sat on top of a huge case. Tony stood kneeled at her side awaiting her instructions and Ziva with an eye out for danger.

Ziva flicked the hair from her face again, they weren't prepared for what they would find in the abandoned warehouse when they were sent to check it out, so her hair hung down in curls and in her face. Ziva used her mad acrobatics to climb up to the catwalk whereas Tony used the ladder and when she saw it, she stopped suddenly that Tony bumped into her. She pointed at the make shift bomb that looked like it could blow them off of the map and he did the next logical thing and call their boss.

Gibbs instructed them to vacate and of course their hot headed little ninja thought better of that and now currently laid on her stomach, her fingers barely reaching the wires that were twisted and tied in a dangerous mass.

Her hair dangled down and if he was at another angle, he would see down her shirt and suddenly this situation was oddly familiar. "Who ever made this bomb lacks the skill." She mumbled, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well we'll tell him to use a different website when we catch him." He joked nervously looking at his phone. He hung up on Gibbs when she weaseled her way underneath the rails to attempt to disarm it.

She impatiently shook her head again to get the hair out of her eyes, Tony got up and straddled her back. "What are you doing?" She asked breaking focus for a moment to look up at him.

"I'm helping you out." He answered and she turned back to the explosive.

She scoffed. "I do not think this is the time for this." She said lightly, but he gathered her hair out of her face and allowing his fingers to run through the soft waves.

Any other time he would've stopped to savor the feeling of her hair, but now wasn't that time. "Where's your loopy thing that you use to hold it back?" He asked and she held up her wrist for him to grab it. He had seen women put their hair up a million times, the majority of them were probably her and he had taken his share of them out of women's hair, but he had never put one in.

The elastic slid around his wrist as he gathered up a few more ends of her dark mane in to his left hand before shoving it into the loop, twisting it and feeding it through again. He didn't pull it all the way through in the standard 'pony tail' but in a bump high on the back of her head. "Thank you." She said and he unstraddled her, lying next to her instead to watch her untangle the wires. She was calm, but he could tell by the tension in her shoulders that she was racing the time and cutting it close.

She got closer to the detonator and flicked open her knife, but gravity got the best of it and it flew out of her hand, landing with a thud on the floor. "Smooth." Tony said after the echo stopped.

She turned to glare and he held up his hand in surrender. "Shut up and give me your knife." She said as she held up her hand for him to hand it to her.

He moved to grab his knife which was in the pocket between him and was careful not to elbow her in the process, but the back of his hand slide down her body making her shiver. Despite the high stress, adrenaline pumping situation a smile broke on to his face as he dug into his pocket for his knife, he was pleased that he could draw such reaction from her in the most inappropriate moment.

His hand finally found his knife and he repeated the motion again, this time just a bit slower. He handed it to her and she put her forearms on the ground to lift herself up enough to open it, it had to be her payback because she was still pressed down enough and her shirt was just low enough so that he could see the tops of her breasts.

She flattened up again and immediately he shifted, the wire she needed to cut was just out of her reach. "You need to cut it." She said handing him the knife. "I cannot reach it."

He took the knife and slid closer to the edge of the platform so that he was closer to the detonator. "Okay, which wire?"

Taking a deep breath, she pointed to the wire. "The blue one." She said and glanced at the timer which was narrowing down to four minutes.

He flexed his fingers around the knife before pulling back. "Are you sure?" He asked, suddenly concerned because they had missed their window to safely exit the building before it was blown to kingdom come.

Ziva released the mother of all eye rolls. "This is not my first time doing this." She answered annoyed and Tony swallowed, trusting her skills as the explosive expert. "The wires may be tangled, but it is very amateur. If we had the time, even you would have figured it out."

"No I trust you."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and suddenly his mind fluttered to Pulp Fiction, but he didn't have time to make a reference as he lined up the knife against the navy blue wire and he closed his eyes, prepared to lose his right arm to her curiosity. His knife pulled the wire apart and he waited for a moment before he opened one of his eyes to see his arm was still there in one piece and the timer stopped infinitely at 00:02:12. They sat in silence for a moment before she broke it with a smile. "A daddy tomato, a mommy tomato and a baby tomato went for a walk and the baby tomato fell behind, the daddy tomato got really angry and beat the baby tomato before he said 'Ketchup.'" She said lightly and he looked at her in surprise.

It was the same Pulp Fiction reference that he was thinking and he wiped his forehead on his arm before he laughed. Uma Thurman's character had starred in a pilot episode of Foxy Force Five and she was the explosives expert whose thing was to tell a joke in each episode. She laughed with him as the door was kicked in and was stormed in by Gibbs, McGee and the bomb squad.

They shared a look and he got up before he extended his hand to help her up. She took it and with ease he pulled her to her feet and she turned to look as Gibbs picked up her knife with a glare. Tony admired his job with her hair, save for it being matted with sweat and a couple of pieces framing her face, it looked pretty good. Gibbs gave the look that screamed that they were about to receive a slap upside their heads and slowly they descended the ladder.

"Are you not the senior field agent, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with his stony gaze as the two stopped side by side, both looking sheepish.

His question caught him off guard. "Yes boss?"

Gibbs pointed at his partner. "When I say 'vacate the building', pick her ass up and carry her out of the building."He said gruffly, though his voice was laced with pride. "She only weighs a hundred pound at most, it isn't that hard."

"Yes boss." Tony said, hiding his smile. "But she puts up one hell of a fight."

Their boss let out a laugh and walked passed them on his way to talk to the bomb squad people. Tony released the breath he was holding, amusement won out and Gibbs had forgotten that he had hung up on him, but he momentary celebration was cut short when they both received a slap upside their respective heads. "DiNozzo, if you hang up on me again I will have to hurt you."

"Sorry boss."

"And you, David." He pointed his finger at her and as if he lost his train of thought he just rolled his eyes and turned back to the bomb squad boss.

Ziva carried the box of evidence into the noisy lab and smiled at Abby's seemingly new taste in classic rock. The forensic scientist turned around with a smile and her pigtails flying in both directions to greet her. "Ziva!"

"Good afternoon Abby." She said setting the box on the table and began to pull out the clipboard of paperwork to hand to her, when Abby circled her abnormally close with her eyes squinted. "What?"

Abby's lab coat covered shoulders shrugged. "Your hair is different." She noticed and Ziva shook her head. "It looks good, in a messy bun kind of way."

Ziva turned to look at her reflection on a random steel object. "Tony did it." She answered.

"Huh." Abby commented. "I like it, but why is Tony doing your hair? It seems like something you would have a boyfriend do because you're cooking or painting or something, but not mine because there is an exact science to getting my pigtails this perfect. . . "


	4. Concussion Duty

Title: Concussion Duty

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Characters: Tony/Ziva

Pairing: Tony/Ziva, Gibbs

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: They were exhausted, but if she couldn't sleep because of a concussion, neither could he. Someone had to make sure she made it until the sun rose.

They were exhausted when they finally put down their packs and sat with a thud in their respective office chairs. The caffeine had depleted from their blood streams and they were on a one way track to crashing, the case they just wrapped up was higher than high priority and they had been working nonstop for almost three days, thus the three of them look like they had been hit by trains.

Fitting it seemed because they had been chasing a train.

Tony dug through his drawers for a clean shirt, because the one he wore was covered with scorch marks and blood and currently trash. His muscles protested as he took off his shirt and watched his partner across from him, whose dark bags didn't fool anybody. She had a cut on her forehead that was hidden behind white strips of tape and McGee was unconscious next to him, with his head on folded arms snoring softly.

"That was quick." Tony muttered as he slid the new shirt up his arms. They were still on call and awaiting orders.

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She had been feeling off all day and he had noticed, she was just slow enough to get knocked into by the barreling suspect and hit her head against a random corner, but fast enough to knock him off balance for Tony and Gibbs to nab. Come to mention it, she had been particularly quiet all day, but they had been glued at the hip for the last three days that he couldn't pin point the moment that she started acting funny and he couldn't pin what was off.

She disappeared under her desk, searching for a change of clothes and when she reappeared, she grabbed her head as if she was in pain. "I will be back." She announced and disappeared towards the bathroom.

Tony searched his desk for some ibuprofen for her head and got up to wander to the water cooler to fill a cup of cold water. He set the pair on her desk before sitting back down at his own desk and shuffling the papers that cluttered his desk as his eyes grew heavy, slowly his head found its way to his hand.

He startled himself awake when Ziva brushed passed him to her desk, her shoulders loosened up slightly when she saw his gift on her desk. She placed the medication on her tongue and took the medication with ease before she turned around to see him watching her tiredly. She hadn't changed or anything and he found that odd. "Thank you Tony."

"No problem." He mumbled and forced himself to sit up straighter. She sat down again to dig through her bottom drawer again, this time pulling out sample sizes of shampoo and conditioner.

"Get some rest Tony." She said getting up slowly and walking towards the gym. Tony fumbled to get up, kicking his desk and startling McGee enough to snort and face the other way, but not wake up. Ziva stopped and placed a hand on his chest when he caught up. "Really Tony, you need to get some sleep."

He shook his head and took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. "I can't go to sleep." He said lightly and she raised her bandaged eyebrow up. "I've got to make sure you stay awake."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony, I have had many concussions, I can handle it." She said softly. "You have not slept in over thirty hours . . ."

His other hand went to her cheek. "Fine, if you aren't going to sleep then I'm not either." He said firmly and softly brushing her cheek with his index finger. If she broke it, he couldn't blame it on sleep deprivation, it would only validate her point.

Ziva shrugged her shoulder. "I am going to go take a shower." She said and turned to head towards the elevator, he followed and she stopped. "Alone."

Tony smiled tiredly. "I'll wait outside, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you get the okay." He said and she shook her head again, allowing him to follow. They took the elevator and stood in silence and they reached the bottom floor, towards the locker room and into the women's showers.

He politely turned his back and dramatically covered his eyes so she could change, but took a seat when he heard the shower curtain slide close and the water started. The bench was long and ribbed and surprisingly comfortable, he grabbed a towel on the end and used it as a makeshift pillow. "I'm surprised you women don't have a jetted tubs or anything fancy, because in we have a masseuse and a mini bar in ours."

"We do, it is in the rules that I cannot show you." Ziva said with a small chuckle.

They fell into another silence and Ziva peeked out behind the curtain to see that he had indeed fallen asleep on his back and his arm tucked under the towel he used for a pillow. She smiled as she closed the curtain, allowing the spray to sooth her muscles.

She turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the hook, drying off quickly before wrapping it tightly around her body and stepping out of the stall. With her light steps, she grabbed her clothes from next to his sleeping form and went around the partition to change. She dressed quickly and went to go check on her sleeping partner, who hadn't moved.

Ziva brushed her fingers against his bare arm and he startled awake, looking completely lost. He sat up slowly and yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Sitting next to him, she smiled. "You do not need to stay awake on my account." She said lightly.

He shook his head in protest. "I have to make sure you do not fall asleep." He said with a yawn and Ziva just rolled her eyes before getting up to grab her brush that rested on the other side of him. With a sigh, she folded and sat back down to pull the brush through her wet hair before putting it back in a hair tie to tame it back. She stood up and a wave of vertigo hit her, causing her to sway on her feet and immediately Tony put his hands up to steady her. "Are you okay?"

She expected an 'I told you so,' but wasn't surprised when he was pulled her into his lap. "I am okay." Ziva answered, rubbing her head to gain her balance back. "I just got dizzy."

He nodded in understanding and waited for her to make the first move. After a moment, just pushed herself up from his lap and tested her balance, but Tony stood unconvinced and kept his hands planted on her waist. "Okay?"

"Yes." She answered and turning to gather her things, but he stopped her.

"Let me." He said, gathering the stack of discarded clothing and her shower things, tucking them under one arm and his other went to the small of her back, prepared to catch her if her gait changed in anyway.

They took the elevator again and the bullpen was still quiet, the sun still hadn't risen and the probie still snored quietly at his desk. Tony placed her things on her desk and waited for her to sit down on her chair before his fingers danced across her stitches and allowed himself to sit at his own desk. They fell into an easy silence, the only noise was their keyboard clicking against the early morning.

It was a while before she got back up to wander to his side of the aisle and he stopped typing to watch her. The printer finished her document and she grabbed it, when he stopped her by the grab of her wrist. "Your head okay?"

She nodded. "It is fine Tony, it is only a mild concussion. You can go to sleep now." She said softly. "I promise to wake you if I start to feel sick or dizzy or anything out of the ordinary and I will not fall asleep."

"I'm fine."He looked unmoved, so she sat the paper on his desk and moved around to his back. His shoulders were tense and he would rub his neck every once in awhile to relieve the tension, but all of it drained when her small hands gripped his muscles. He moaned and closed his eyes, melting to her touch as she worked the knots in his neck and shoulders.

He knew full well that she was good with her hands, but this was cheating. Helping him relax so that he would fall asleep when he was supposed to keep an eye on her, but as her hands traveled down his back pressing and kneading out the tension from the case while turning him in to jelly and he opened his eyes to protest.

Her nails raked along the fabric of his shirt and she could feel him tense. "Close your eyes, Tony." She whispered, it was his job to keep an eye on her and if anything happened to her, he would . . .he couldn't remember as she guided his head to his resting arms and massaged his scalp.

He allowed himself to drift off to sleep with her hands tunneling through his hair, he was prepared for the slap he was going to receive for falling asleep on the job, but it was worth it. Ziva ran her hands over his muscles one more time before she patted his shoulder as his breathing evened out and went back to her desk. The elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped off the elevator, looking recharged and a cup of coffee in his hand. Ziva looked up with a smile and a whispered hello as he brushed passed her to his desk. "How long have they been asleep?" Gibbs asked sitting on his chair.

"McGee has been asleep for awhile, but Tony just fell asleep." She explained, turning the page of her paperwork.

"He was supposed to make sure you stayed awake." Gibbs said, his smile hidden by the shadows of his desk lamp.

"He did and I am still awake," She answered lightly, she looked back up at Tony, whose nose was buried into his arm and he looked years younger. "He could barely keep his eyes open, I thought it would be a good idea to allow him some time to rest before things got too chaotic."

Gibbs nodded knowingly as he sipped from his coffee he was there now to keep an eye on her. "He's going to need it." Gibbs mumbled and they slipped easily back into a quiet routine while both McGee and Tony slept peacefully.

The sun rose near five a.m. and the light slowly awoke Tony, who despite having only two and a half hours asleep felt surprisingly refreshed. He pushed himself up off his desk and quickly made sure he didn't drool on the papers underneath him, he looked around the room to see McGee sitting up awkwardly as if he too just woke up and across to see Ziva with her head in her hand, her eyes closed and breathing even.

He panicked slightly and moved to get up to wake her up, when Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee. "I told her to close her eyes for awhile." He said firmly and Tony nodded, it was too early to argue. "Why don't you go get breakfast?"

Tony nodded, still slightly fuzzy from sleeping and reached into his desk for his things before shuffling towards the elevator doors.

When he returned with a bunch of breakfast burritos and beverages for everybody, Ziva had awoke and smiled brightly. He set the bag down on his desk and handed her one with a sticker on the wrapper. She opened it and smiled, it was the way she liked it with scrambled eggs and cheese, with random vegetables. "Thank you Tony."

"Not a problem." He answered reaching back to her desk to pull out her highly sugared berry smoothie thing that she loved so much and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She sat her breakfast down to take a long sip from it. Ziva's eyes closed contently, all he could do is lean against his desk and watch her. Though only allowed a minimum of sleep, Ziva looked ready to run a marathon and even the cut on her forehead seemed to have faded in the two hours since he last saw it. He shook himself out of a stupor as she opened her eyes to glance at him, for some reason Anthony DiNozzo was in a really good mood. "Good?"

"Delicious." She mumbled with the straw between her lips. "Thank you."

To add to his brilliantly good mood Gibbs picked up the phone and muttered something that he couldn't hear before setting it back down into the cradle. "Looks like local LEO's caught our guy on a routine traffic stop."

Tony let out a surprised laugh. "That was convenient."

Gibbs picked up his things. "Let's go pick this guy up so we can go home." He said and with the four breakfasts resting on their respective desks abandoned and with the two fresh cups of coffee, one hot chocolate with whipped cream and one Berry Mango Madness, they met at the elevator to catch their suspect. This day was going to be awesome.

And he didn't get Gibbs slapped.


	5. Good Mood

Title: Good Mood

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Characters: Tony, Ziva, Gibbs

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Anthony DiNozzo was a romantic and in a very good mood.

Anthony DiNozzo was a romantic.

So as he walked down the street with a smile on his face as he went to pick up the boss' coffee, he couldn't help to notice how bright the sun was or how blue the sky seemed. Spring had sprung and he was loving every minute of it. The clouds looked like fluffy cotton and the breeze was warm against his face.

It was also Saturday.

Though he was technically working, he was allowed to take it much slower than usual. Like taking the long way to the coffee vendor that Gibbs preferred and enjoying the weather. He wore jeans and a brown fitted tee shirt that made the ladies give him a second glance, but at that moment he didn't care he was enjoying the feel of the sun on his arms.

As he paid for the coffee, he tipped the young barista just a bit more than he usually would and stopped for a moment to listen to the string quartet that sat at the entrance. Good moods like this didn't happen very often, because if they did he would be poor. He dropped a dollar in the case and gained a smiled from the musicians, who accepted his request for Beyond the Sea.

As he slowly walked through the park, a Frisbee landed at his feet and he tossed it back to the rambunctious teens who beckoned him to join, he politely declined with a promise for another time. The park was booming with people, mostly military personnel and their families who were also enjoying the warm spring day.

As he neared the street to cross to the NCIS building, a few young women were selling flowers for a charity. "Sir, would you like to buy a flower? All the money goes to help fund after school programs." They couldn't be older than thirteen, but they wore flip flops and sun dresses, each supporting braces.

"Sure I can help fund after school programs." He said reaching for his wallet. The flowers rested in baskets and were brightly colored, it was difficult to choose. He handed her a couple of buck and she waited patiently. "I don't know what color to get."

The girls shared a look, like the one Abby gave when she was about to launch into a spiel about particles, but they didn't and they gave a collective answer. "Pink."

"Pink will work." He said brightly. "Thank you ladies."

He could hear them giggle behind him as he held the flower in his hand and his boss' coffee in the other. As he crossed the street two business men crashed into each other, both too busy to pay attention and papers scattered everywhere, but Tony stopped and helped the men stack the papers before he made it to the other side of the street.

Tony greeted the receptionist and asked her about her children, listening intently to her story about her son's soccer games. He took the stairs two at a time as if there were springs in his sneakers and as he opened the door to the squad room, Gibbs stood at the elevator as gave him a look with a raised brow. "Did you get lost?" Gibbs asked as he accepted the coffee from the younger man.

Tony shook his head. "It's a nice day outside I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could." He answered honestly and Gibbs took a sip of the coffee as he shrugged his shoulders, before disappearing into the silver box.

He released a sigh of relief as he turned around to the bullpen to see that McGee's desk was empty and Ziva stood at the filing cabinet, filing away the latest cases. She wore a skirt, not her typical NCIS uniform that hid her curves and her long, shapely legs. It had a pink flower print that was made for the weather outside and a white tee that clung to her frame tightly, looking beautiful without even trying. Her hair was shiny and fell in loose curls down her back, save for half of it pinned back to keep it out of her face.

He crept up behind her, with the ninja skills he learned from the movies and without considering the consequences he stood behind her and with her back against his front, placing his right hand over gently over her eyes.

She didn't tense against him, if anything he imagined her leaning into him. With his mouth next to her ear he whispered. "Guess who?" He asked, she shivered as his breath kissed her ear.

Ziva was playing along.

It happened more and more often these days, her playful demeanor hidden under her threatening disposition. Which he was grateful for because he wasn't a fan of broken bones or bloody noses, but it seemed more and more these days that he was risking that just to play these little games with her.

"McGee?" She asked, her face growing serious.

"Guess again." Tony whispered again with a smile, he could feel her lashes flutter against the palm of his hand.

Her face fell as if she was contemplating who exactly covering her face. "Palmer?" She asked and it threw him off. She would let the autopsy gremlin touch her like this? That boy had some major hot girl mojo or something. "No, that is not right."

He sighed in relief as he shifted the flower at his side. "It is not Abby, because you have larger hands then she does." She commented, using her investigative skills to narrow down. "You are not Ducky, because you have not told me of a time when you were a lad in Scotland."

"Getting warmer." Tony commented.

"And you are definitely not Gibbs." She said briefly.

"You are getting warmer." He whispered huskily.

"Now Director, would your wife approve of such behavior?" She asked, her smile going wicked and he almost dropped his hand off her face, she was playing the upper hand.

Tony groaned. "You are so cold, you are in the arctic circle." He responded, after he recovered. "You got one more guess."

Her hand went to his on her eyes. "You can dish it out, but you cannot take it Anthony." She said taking his hand off her eyes and turning around playfully.

"Of course you remember that one." He mumbled before his own charm smile filled his face and he brushed her hair off her neck on the way to the filing cabinet, pinning her in place. She rested her back against the back of the box with his arm lightly on his shoulder. "Hey."

Her long lashes fluttered up. "Hey." She said softly.

He pulled the long flower from behind his back and handed it to her. "This is for you." He said almost shyly.

She took the pink daisy from his hand and brought it to her nose, her eyes fluttering close as she inhaled the flowery scent it gave off and he knew it was a hit. She looked up with it again with it against her nose. "It is beautiful Tony." She whispered. "Thank you."

If Anthony DiNozzo blushed, he would have. "I saw it and I thought of you." It was completely juvenile and only half a lie, as he climbed the stairs slowly his thoughts were on what to do with the flower. McGee would tease him about being a girl and Gibbs would effectively take his man card by default, but Ziva would appreciate his romantic gesture.

Ziva David did blush and he mentally applauded himself for bringing the color to her cheeks. "That is very sweet of you." She said with a soft smile and she took his hand in hers with a smile. His eye brow quirked up and suddenly he look confused. "What?"

"Why couldn't I have been Gibbs?" He asked and she fell confused. "You said I couldn't be Abby because my hands were bigger. . ."

She took a hold of his free hand, lacing her long fingers with his. "Gibbs' hands are rough from all of his wood work and your hands are soft, strong . . ." She started before she drifted off as if she forgot what she was saying. "Gentle hands." She seemed transfixed, by her hand inside of his much larger one and he was transfixed on her.

"I can't leave you two alone for two minutes without you playing grab ass, can I?" Gibbs asked as he breezed through the bullpen and instead of jumping away, Ziva gave his hand back slowly and waited patiently for him to step back before she walked back to her own desk and he went to his own. He could help but watch her sashay gracefully towards her own desk and he really couldn't help watching her hips sway to a nonexistent beat. The edge of her skirt rode up just a bit as she bent over to place the flower on her desk.

He caught the tail end of Gibbs' head shake and smirked as if he was getting away with playing grab ass. They settled into a comfortable silence and Tony glanced at Gibbs who was reading a random file with his glasses high on his face, before he would share a glance at Ziva. The sunny weather must have gotten to Gibbs as well, because it wasn't long before he got up and motioned for them to follow.

They followed him without question, because he would never lead them astray and if he were to kill him, then it would be quick, but Gibbs' odd mood didn't warrant that thought. When they stood outside the building, Gibbs stopped suddenly and they almost walked into him. "Boss?" Tony asked.

He turned around and he almost looked years younger. "You have until I get another cup of coffee and drink it to enjoy the fresh air, when I get back you both will get some work done." He said before walking away.

Tony and Ziva shared a look as they watched him walk away. The boss man had an uncanny ability to notice when he wasn't paying attention, but he must have noticed that she wasn't paying attention either because she was good at hiding it.

Instead of dwelling on it, Ziva held out her hand for him to take. "It is a beautiful day." She said, she wasn't usually expressive with her thoughts and it surprised him to hear her say that.

He took her outstretched hand and laced his fingers with hers as they crossed the street into the same park their boss wandered into. "I agree." He answered briefly.

Today was a very good day.

He was outside on a beautiful Saturday, holding the hand of a very beautiful woman who happened to be his best friend at the permission of their boss. He couldn't be in a better mood.

And he didn't get Gibbs slapped, that had to mean something.


	6. Belly Ache

Title: Belly Ache

Author: SplishySplash

Characters: Tony/Ziva, team

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

Genre: Comfort/Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Her insides ached and her face was warm, but she needed to work. That is until she ended up in the hospital.

She didn't feel well.

Her insides ached and her face was warm, but she needed to work. She ignored the worried looks from McGee, who sat at his desk occasionally shooting her worried glances. She was lucky that he left her alone, because her resolve would crumble slowly and ignoring it was better than dealing with it.

Tony slid into his seat some ten minutes late, his smile faded as if he could sense something was wrong. He placed the bag on the floor and turned around to see her place her head on her hand weakly, but it wasn't long until he was at her side, kneeling next to her desk and whispering to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up at him and passed off a weak smile. "What makes you think something is wrong?" She pressed and he gave her the once over.

Before he could answer Gibbs brushed past with his cup of coffee in his hand. "Grab your gear." He said, stopping when he noticed Ziva's flushed skin. "Ziva?"

"I am fine." She said standing up and Gibbs shrugged it off, not looking when she grabbed the desk to keep her supported and Tony grabbed her with a worried look on his face. "I stood up to fast."

Gibbs caught her stumble and lead the way towards the elevator without another word, Tony followed closely to catch her if she hit another dizzy spell and as they passed him into the steel box, Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Keep an eye on her."

Tony nodded, this woman wasn't ever getting out of his sight.

They arrived on the scene of a murdered petty officer and the place was an absolute mess, leaving Gibbs and McGee to talk to the family, Tony to handle evidence and Ziva to take pictures. She moved slowly and cautiously as if she was in pain, without a word she would put the camera to her face and snap a picture.

If Tony didn't know her better, he would have missed the wince that escaped her careful façade, but he saw it and he also saw her straighten her posture, placing her hand on her side. "Are you okay?"He asked, his voice just above the whisper.

"Yes." She answered, snapping a picture of a muddy footprint.

Tony went back to the work, but with a careful eye on her as he gathered the particulates and DNA from the furniture. Gibbs must have noticed that she was acting off when he approached Tony about it and all he did was tilt his head in her direction. "She won't tell me, but she doesn't look good." He said quietly and Gibbs nodded.

He gave a look that spoke volumes to Tony, keeping the younger man tethered to her side before meeting up with the coroner came on scene. Ducky had his equipment in his hands and was telling a story to the young assistant that followed idly. "Morning Duck."

"Good morning Jethro, what do we have here?" Ducky asked, looking at the body that lay on the floor. He started his examination as the rest of the team continued their work as usual.

Ziva took a step back away from Ducky's initial examination to the kitchen, the putrid smells coming from the body was hard to get use to, but it seemed amplified today. Tony noticed the subtle movement and followed her away from the scene as she took the camera strap off from around her neck and for a brief moment he was convinced that she was going to throw up.

Instead of emptying the contents of her stomach, she doubled over silently. Tony was quick to catch her as she neared the ground and with skill he took the camera from her hand, setting it on the counter. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were closed as she held her side. "Talk to me Ziva." He ordered gently into her ear as her face buried into his shoulder. He could feel the heat and dampness from her forehead on his neck as a hiss escaped her lips. McGee trotted over to investigate the pair and Tony looked up at the man with a look of worry on his face. "Get Ducky."

He did as he was asked without question as Tony focused on getting the woman to talk to him until the boss and the medical examiner arrived. Gibbs stood back as Ducky squatted down next to her. "It is not often that I get to treat the living." Ducky commented and he awkwardly examined her as she tucked herself into her partner.

"She's got a fever." Tony said lowly and she groaned as he shifted slightly, to accommodate Ducky's examination.

"Where is the pain, Ziva?" Ducky asked softly, placing his cold hand onto her head.

Ziva took a deep breath, but didn't say anything and Tony translated. "She was grabbing at her sides before this." He answered for her and Ducky motioned for him to continue. She started to tune out what was being said and flinched when a probe was shoved into her ear, probably testing her fever but she didn't care. As she pressed herself into Tony, it was enough pressure to ease the pain for her breathing to calm down.

The talking between the men turned into noise and she didn't want to concentrate on what they were saying.

It was when she was brought to full height quickly that she lost her equilibrium and was hit with a wave of nausea, causing her to empty the contents of her stomach into the trash can that was magically in front of her. A strong hand was on her back, rubbing smooth circles against her back. The only voice she could make out was that of her partner, whose soothing voice echoed through the pain in her body.

When she stopped, she felt worse than before and before her legs could give way she was picked up, rested against a firm chest and the rhythmic thumping of the heart beat soothed her enough for her to make out Ducky's instruction. "She needs to go to the hospital."

And everything went black.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by doctors and nurses who took her away on a stretcher, leaving the three men lost in the lobby. Tony took a seat in the hard plastic chair next to McGee and sighed, it wasn't often that Ziva succumbed to sickness. He couldn't remember her ever being sick, in the whole time that he knew her, let alone having to be rushed off into the emergency room for an unknown reason.

Gibbs placed a fatherly hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "She's going to be alright." He said encouragingly.

"I hope so." He answered truthfully, a hundred and one reasons for her sudden illness flashed through his head and some of them were truly awful, but until he heard an answer he had to trust the doctors with her well being.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fully dressed surgeon coming through the double doors that hid Ziva. "I am looking for Anthony DiNozzo?" He asked, looking between the three men.

Tony jumped up. "That's me." He said, standing in front of the doctor prepared for anything.

"My name is Dr. Mike Addy and Ms. David. . ." He said, pronouncing her name wrong as he shuffled through the papers on the clipboard.

"Dav-eed." The three corrected out of habit, but Tony's hinted annoyance.

The doctor flushed, but didn't miss the side arms hanging from the side of all three men. "I apologize, but she needs surgery." He said, swallowing his nervousness. "It is written in her file that you are her medical contact so I need you to sign these before we start the procedure."

He handed Tony the clipboard and the signature line was highlighted, his eyes scanned the medical and legal procedures, but he didn't understand what it was saying. "What type of procedure?" Gibbs asked, not bothering to deal with the legal aspects.

"She has late stage appendicitis and it's about ready to burst." Answered the doctor, suddenly scared of the silvered haired man who stood almost menacing beside the other two men, he coughed and pointed to the clipboard. "We need that signed before it bursts or we will have a lot more complications."

That was all Tony needed to hear as his hand scrawled the familiar pattern of his name and it was handed back to the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "It is a fairly common procedure and this isn't the first one today in fact. . ."The doctor started to ramble on, until an annoyed glance from the three men stopped him again. "We will send somebody out to talk to you as soon as she is moved to post op."

The three men stood almost awkwardly, wondering what to do while waiting for their coworker to come out of surgery. "I'm going to get some coffee." Gibbs said gruffly and headed towards the cafeteria, but stopped. "Do you want anything?" McGee shook his head negatively as he scoped the desk of a decent magazine to read as Tony collapsed into a chair, his head in his hand tiredly. "Tony?"

Tony looked up with a sigh and shook his head negatively, he doubted he could keep anything down in his worry and he placed his head back into his hands. "Come with me McGee, you can update Ducky while I call Abby." Gibbs said and McGee didn't question it, only following the silver haired man to give Tony a moment to collect himself.

How long was she in pain before he noticed? He thought back to the day before and she seemed fine as she helped Tony prank McGee. She didn't seem out of the ordinary as she wished him a good night and climbed into her shiny new car.

She was completely opposite when he walked into the office today and as much as he rationalized that this couldn't have been prevented, he couldn't help but feel responsible. His head started to throb at his temple and he tried to rub it away, but maybe he deserved it or something. She was in surgery, in pain and he was wallowing in pity for her.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his self pity and as he looked up, a Styrofoam cup and some aspirin found their way into his hands, McGee took a seat next to him with a sip of his own drink and Tony couldn't help but smile his thanks as he swallowed the pills with ease. "Thanks." He said hoarsely.

"No problem." McGee said, picking up the magazine that he spied earlier and started thumbing through the pages as Tony leaned his head against the wall. He looked around the small waiting room for their boss, who hadn't come back. "He was on the phone with the director."

They fell into a companionable silence, until McGee broke it again. "She's going to be okay, you know." He said, looking up from his magazine.

"I know." Tony answered with a heavy sigh.

"And that you couldn't have prevented this." McGee said firmly, he knew how Tony was when it came to their female companion, especially since they came back from Somalia.

Yet Tony was always protective of her.

Tony clasped him on the shoulder. "Yeah I know." He answered with a squeeze of the shoulder and he did feel a bit better.

Hours seemed to have passed and Tony was getting restless. Gibbs and McGee had left to grab a bite to eat and to start processing the information of their murder investigation with a promise to return later. His knees started to ache from sitting in the same position for the last few hours, so he got up to pace. The waiting room was in the dictionary for the word bland. It was sterile white and a couple of TVs circled the walls with the same image of the repeating health channel on it. Posters littered the walls, but nothing stood out and an ancient fish tank rested in the corner.

His tired feet took him to the only color in the room and he watched them swim back and forth, chasing one another around their confines, none wiser to the world. He pressed his finger to the glass and a small orange "Nemo" fish chased it around until his name was called from behind him.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" Asked a feminine voice and he turned around to see a very lovely nurse standing at the doorway.

"That's me." He said without a hint of lust in his voice and he approached her.

The woman smiled at him, obviously giving him the once over. "Ms. David is out of surgery and has been moved to the ICU." She reported.

"How is she doing?" He asked, his lack of interest in her made her frown.

The woman smiled obviously he was attached to this woman in a way that didn't allow his eyes to wander. "She is doing well, would you like to see her?" The nurse asked and Tony nodded, following her through the double doors and down the sterile hallway that was littered with sliding glass doors filled with people who were just out of surgery until they reached the one with her inside it.

He brushed passed the nurse and opened the sliding glass door, taking large steps to the woman's side and almost instantly her hand was tucked into his own. The nurse shrugged and shut the door for privacy and Tony pulled a chair close to her.

Her hair rested in curls limply at the side of her face, but she looked serene as she slept with her chest raising and falling to a steady beat. Slowly her eyes fluttered open slowly and it took her a moment to realize where she was before she turned her head to see the tired Tony holding her hand. "Hey." He whispered with a warm smile.

"Hey." She whispered mustering a weak smile.

His hand went to brush the fringe off her face, stopping to rub his thumb on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked lamely.

"Like I have been hit by a large vehicle." She answered.

Tony gave a relieved chuckle. "What size of vehicle, I need to know for comparison." He joked lightly.

She squinted her face to think, her brain was still foggy from anesthesia. "A truck?" She asked, unsure what she was supposed to compare to, but if the size compared to intensity of pain she was still riding the drugs they put into her, so not too much. She closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint why she was in the hospital.

And like he could read her mind he grew somber. "The doctors said that it was appendicitis." He answered. She smiled to herself, it sounded lame. She was laying in the hospital bed because of her appendix when she survived much more dangerous things wit out so much as a scratch and she had him worrying over nothing. "They didn't give us much of a choice, you needed the surgery. The doctor threw the clipboard at me to sign the consent form and he was gone."

She looked passed him at the window to see the sun was setting behind the horizon and she didn't have clue as to what time it was. "Time?" She asked sleepily.

Tony looked at his watch and frowned, it betrayed him. "Almost 2100." He answered before he frowned. "When did you make me your medical proxy?"

Her eyes closed as she tried to sift through the fog to remember. "Awhile ago." She answered briefly, opening her eyes again and it met his. "Right after Gibbs . . . coma?"

It had been that long? "Why me?" He asked slightly stunned and she yawned. "Never mind, you need to sleep."

Her hand freed itself from his grasp and went to his cheek. "I trust you."

She hadn't chosen Gibbs because he went to Mexico, but why not McGee? He was dependable and would respect her wishes to pull the plug, but could Tony do it? To end her suffering, yes. "And I trust you, I always have." She whispered before her eyes fluttered closed.

Her words warmed him. He stood up and pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving them there longer than deemed appropriate for friendship, but he didn't care. Ziva was always slow to trust anybody, trusted him with her life.

Before he sat back down, he pulled the blanket up on her and as he sat down he allowed his own sleep to take over as he rested his face in his arms on her bed, her hand snaking its way into his own.

A tired group of people wandered through the sliding glass door of the hospital, the receptionist pointed them into the direction of their colleagues and they were surprised to see Ziva awake with her fingers snaking through Tony's thick brown hair. "Hello." She whispered, this time not to wake her sleeping partner.

Gibbs was first to enter and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I am fine." She answered as Abby hugged her as gently as she could muster and surprisingly it barely made her stitches protest. "Thank you."

McGee sat down a huge bouquet of flowers, obviously to Abby's taste and pressed a warm brotherly kiss to her forehead as did Ducky. "I have spoken with your doctor and he said that everything went well." He announced in a whisper. "You should be heading home tomorrow."

Her smile grew wider. "That is great!" She responded with a yawn.

"But you will be on light duty for a couple of weeks." Ducky said, storming on her parade.

A frown descended onto her face and her body tensed just enough for T ony to jump up, startled by their company that he nearly fell off the chair. It brought a laugh to the room as he settled down enough to sit properly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Tony." Ziva reassured, taking his hand back into her own.

He ran his free hand through his hair that left it out of place and he took notice of their company was. "Good morning, Sunshine." Abby said with squeeze on his shoulder.

Gibbs passed him a cup of coffee and he accepted it with a smile. "You look like hell DiNozzo." He commented, it was then that he realized that his muscles ached from being hunched over for so long and he sat up, stretching his vertebrae with each cracking.

"Thanks boss." He said hoarsely, sipping the coffee.

Ziva yawned and gained all of the attention back onto her. "We better get going." Gibbs said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Come on DiNozzo, I will give you a ride home." The others stopped at the door to listen for his answer.

He shook his head and stood up to wake his muscles. "It's okay, I will stay with Ziva." He answered and Gibbs nodded and slowly made his way to the door, but stopped when he heard Ziva whisper.

"You do not have to stay here, Tony." She said quietly, Gibbs turned to see Tony take her hand in his and stand up to sit on the edge of her bed, his free hand brushed fallen hair to behind her ears. "You can still catch up to Gibbs. . ."

Tony chuckled, "If you think I am leaving you here alone, you are mistaken."He answered playfully.

Gibbs couldn't see her roll her eyes, but he knew that she did because she always did when he used that tone on her. "You are already in pain from sitting in that chair. . ."

He shrugged. "I'm fine, Zee-vah." He interrupted lightly.

She chose to let him have his way and scooted over, to allow him to slide down next to her. "Do not complain when you cannot move tomorrow." She answered and as he slid, she hissed quietly and he froze before he moved to get up. "It is okay, I am just sore."

"Ziva, I'm hurting you. . ." He said, but she tugged on his arm to keep him seated.

She shook his head and Gibbs couldn't read the expression on her face. "You could never hurt me, Tony." She reassured him with a tender smile and Gibbs could tell that he was unsure. "Please?"

Her simple request was enough for Tony to slide in gently and rested his head against hers as his arm held her to him mindful of the stitches he knew rested on her abdomen. "Okay?"

"Yes." She said with a yawn and it didn't take long for her fall asleep, he wasn't far behind. He yawned as footsteps squeaked along the linoleum floor, but he was finally comfortable enough to not care that his boss picked up the spare blanket and laid it across the sleeping pair before he took his leave of absence.

He didn't have to worry, she would be okay with Tony watching over her.

They would both be okay.


	7. Still Standing

Title: Still Standing

Author: Carly

Characters: Tony, Ziva, McGee

Pairing: TZ

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: McGee didn't have to use his imagination much for these two, they practically wrote his books for him. Maybe Tony had a point about paying them royalties.

They stood chest to chest in the crowded metro, surrounded by crowds of tourists and eager baseball fans. Tony growled as McGee was pushed by a transit rider into his partner and Tony released the safety bar to grab her by the waist, keeping her on her feet. "Remind me again why we have to take public transportation?" He whined with his breath against her neck.

Ziva rolled her eyes and couldn't respond as an elbow met her back, pushing them even closer to him. She cursed under her breath in what was probably Hebrew as she glared behind her. "It is because. . ." She was muffled by the car stopping to let even more people into the car and her face was planted into his chest.

"It's because Boss told us too." McGee filled in from somewhere behind Tony, where he was shuffled in the mass of people trying to fit in the metal Twinkie. "Don't worry, we only have nine more stops."

Tony glared at him, but he didn't see it through the back of his head. Another jerk of the train and Ziva fell into Tony again forcing his hands stay to her waist and pinning her against him. It was her turn to glare as the man who elbowed her brushed a hand against her ass. Immediately she tensed and her hand clenched against Tony's side and before her ninja skills could react, he grabbed her wrist. "Be nice, Ziva." He growled against her ear, forcing her to shiver slightly and close her eyes to will the anger away, but when the train stopped again to let another round of people in the man took advantage and got a handful of her backside and before Tony could blink, her elbow escaped and it landed squarely in the mans chest.

Well at least she didn't grab her firearm.

"What the hell?" The man wheezed and Ziva turned around with a strong glare.

Her voice was dangerous and the man was lucky that Tony pinned her arms back. "If you wish to keep your hand connected to your wrist, I suggest you keep them to yourself." She growled and the man took an intimidating step towards her and she didn't flinch.

With a flash of his own anger, Tony had to physically pick her up to put himself between them. "Oh, you think that your boyfriend is such a badass." He said, sizing up Tony.

Tony held his hands up defensively. "Look man, I am more than willing to let her kick your ass, but I suggest that you tone it down." Tony said, moving the side of his jacket to show off his badge and gun that hung from his belt loop, the last thing that they needed was for her to cause a riot in the metro train and at least forty people dead with hundreds of casualties. The man paled and as the train stopped again, he disappeared in the shuffle and a row of seats freed up. His height was his advantage as he pointed behind McGee. "Probie!"

McGee dove towards it and slid next to the window, the train started again and Tony fell into the free seat, pulling Ziva into his lap. When the train began a steady pace she was able to comprehend that she was indeed sitting on his lap. She moved to stand back up, but his hands secured her to his knees. "I can stand, Tony."

He shook his head negatively. "Not likely, you are not playing nicely with the other children." He said, his tone light and teasing and he was on the receiving end of one of her death glares and folded arms that was usually saved for the real bad guys that would start to cry in the corner. Tony just threw his head back and laughed while she pouted.

"He was the one who kept grabbing me." She said as she unfolded her arms, Ziva David didn't whine. She let off a very un-Ziva like yelp as the train shifted to the right and she slid back, practically sitting on McGee. Tony laughed again as he pulled her off him and held her in place on his lap. "How many more stops do we have?"

McGee shrugged and pulled the map from his suit jacket. "Two more?" He questioned and pulled the map closer to his face before searching for an indication of where they were. "Then we have to switch trains at L'Enfant Plaza to get on the green line towards Branch and get off at the Navy Yard."

Tony pulled Ziva closer so that he could get his other hand around to grab the map from McGee's hand. He brought it back towards Ziva so that she could look at it also. "You didn't say anything about switching trains." He whined as the lines on the map betrayed him.

Navy Yard was their stop, as was the entire fan base for the Washington Nationals. So the excited fans were following them through the busiest station in the whole metro system on to the green line towards Branch Avenue, the train stopped and she had to tuck her feet in to keep from having her shoes taken off with passing passengers forcing herself to become flush against Tony, tucking her head under his chin. When she finally settled she looked at him with a smile. She sighed almost contently, but it went unheard by the rest of the train and Tony felt it. "Comfy?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She lied, her face grew into a smile and in return his grew bigger as the train stopped for the last time at the midpoint of their destination. She jumped up and the three dashed through the crowd with Ziva in the lead. She disappeared in the crowd using her agility to maneuver through the school kids, off the clock businessmen and even more hordes of tourists. Tony and McGee struggled to keep up, their tall bodies not fitting through the holes like hers and when they finally caught up to her in the line for the escalator, Tony took a hold of her wrist as to not lose her. Surprisingly enough, to McGee at least, she didn't react, only dragged him up the stairs.

McGee struggled to keep up, losing track of Tony and Ziva as he got up the stairs. "McGee!" She shouted with a wave over the low roar of the other voices. He barely saw her, but he saw Tony's head sticking out among the crowd.

The train rumbled signaling that it was arriving, but he couldn't get near them when it finally squealed to a stop and he was lucky to get on the same car as them. The train took off and they had two more stops before the Navy Yard.

Occasionally he would see Tony's head bob with the train or Ziva's hair from behind the masses, but from what he could gather they were very close to each other. With an elbow to his back, McGee groaned and closed his eyes, willing his disdain for the public transportation to go away.

When he opened his eyes one more time as the train stopped again and a good portion of the people got off, but not enough for him to swim upstream towards them. When he saw them though, his jaw dropped slightly even though he wasn't really surprised. Ziva stood in front of Tony, tucked inside of his arms in a very intimate embrace with Tony's arm keeping them planted against a support bar. Her head rested on his chest, her face was turned to that McGee couldn't see her expression and Tony's head was rested on top of hers facing him with his eyes closed. They looked comfortable together, which gave him cause to pull out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

Abby wouldn't believe it.

And probably an award winning photo, he admired it for just a moment and grateful for the photo capabilities of his iPhone.

When his attention turned back to them, Tony was still holding on to her and his mouth disappeared behind the curtain of dark curls in a very intimate whisper causing her to throw her head back and laugh. She swatted him lightly on the chest bringing a chuckle from his tall coworker. The train came to a screeching halt at their stop and the masses of people began to scatter taking the two of them with them. McGee got pulled through another door onto the platform which had tripled the population than in the train almost like an underground city filled with baseball fans.

"Come on, Probie!" Tony's voice stood out from the low roar of the metro station.

He had to arch his neck to see the two of them standing next to a wall, patiently waiting for him to find them. It took some major dodging skills to get to them and to keep up as they got onto the escalator, even then seven people got in between them.

McGee trained his eyes on them to not lose them, but had to smile when he whispered into her ear again and an elbow was delivered into his chest signaling that he had made some smart ass comment and he could make out Tony's laughter over the roar of voices.

They were first to exit the stairs and they stepped aside to wait for him to weave through the millions of people and as a group they followed the stream to the turnstiles to exit the tunnel. Each with their EZ passes in hand, they laid their cards on the sensor and freed from the baseball fans, he released a breath as the crowd fanned out into the locations of their destination.

Luckily enough for them the crowds went in the opposite direction of the actual Navy Yard and McGee followed the two of them, looking for any change of status quo between them to see if they were hiding something from them, but nothing seemed different, the sexual tension was relieved just a bit, but they fell in stride both laughing at an inside joke that was shared through whispers. They did not even realize that they shared a hallmark moment on a DC metro and they didn't seem to realize just how intimate they were.

Maybe it was the author inside of him that made him dwell on it, because obviously they didn't and certainly it was an idea for another book.

These two practically wrote his next book, he barely had to use his imagination. Not that he would admit to it.

As they crossed the street, the heel of Ziva's boot got caught on something and threw her balance into Tony, who caught her with ease. "Woah there Ziva."He said standing her up straight, but she stood uneven. "Have you been drinking today?"

"No Tony, my heel broke and why would I. . . "She frowned and stopped with a glare when she saw the look on his face made her realize that he was kidding. Ziva chose not to say anything as she used him to balance, pulling off her shoe. The heel was broken and she turned her glare on it before cursing in under her breath.

Tony let out a small laugh and her glare went back to him. "That sucks." He commented.

"You think Tony." She said, of course she would know what that one meant. She handed him the broken shoe and took off the other one, pulling off her socks in the process and it made her even shorter than him.

Tony looked over her head at McGee and with that particular smile he got when he was about to piss her off. "McGee have you seen Ziva? I think she disappeared." He teased only to gain a fist into his gut. "Oof! I found her." The punch doubled him over as the wind was knocked out of him and it took him a moment to get back to full height.

McGee only shook his head as they continued their way towards the security gate as they started to bicker. She raised her eyebrows as if she had the perfect comeback. "You need to trim your nose hair, it is getting a long like an old man." Trust her to bring in Tony's age and vanity to send him off the edge.

Tony froze and looked at his reflection on the side of a car and she started to laugh uncontrollably. Trust Tony to make her laugh, she didn't let her guard down enough to allow herself to laugh very often. Her laughter made McGee smile as he flashed his badge to the security officer and waited for them to catch up and do the same.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out before pressing it to his ear. "McGee. . ." It was Gibbs looking for them. "We just passed the security gate, well I did and they are . . . Ten minutes? Okay boss." Gibbs hung up on him like he always did and McGee put the phone back in his pocket. "Hey guys, boss just called and he wants us back in ten minutes."

Ziva was the only one that heard him as she left Tony admiring himself and crossed the security gate with a bright smile on her face. "Come on old man, Gibbs is waiting for us." She called out to him and he looked up with a glare and this time McGee laughed with her.

"Can it McChuckles." He said trotting to catch up with them, before turning his attention to Ziva. "I do not have any nose hair."

"Yes you do, I can see it from all the way down here." She said poking at his nose which he dodged he was slightly amused just how much height she lost when she took her shoes off she came up to his chin when usually she came up to at least his nose. "I have to look up and see a jungle."

He shook his head and looked down at her. "It isn't my fault you are vertically challenged." He said as a retort, it was almost a challenge.

"This vertically challenged person can kick your ass."She threatened with a sweet smile on her face as she poked her sharp finger into his chest and he knew that she could, but he couldn't help egging her on.

To save another mini argument McGee spoke up. "Guys, we've got to get moving before boss gets mad." He said, trying to encourage them along.

"If boss wanted us to hurry, then he would've made us take the damn metro." Tony retorted with a glared, before he frowned and looked behind him prepared for a slap, but then he remembered that he was outside.

They walked briskly towards the office, Ziva on her tip toes and careful not to step on any sharp objects, it was slowing her down. Tony stopped for a moment and to decided to alleviate her problem, he took her boots from her and tossed them to McGee, who stopped to make sure they were still following him. "Hop on." He said as he squatted down enough for her to jump on, not that she needed the boost the woman had springs in her heels and could jump impressively. She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his lean waist with her arms around his neck, she weighed just as much as his gear bag so carrying her was easy. "Okay?"

"Yes." She answered as his hands went around her legs to keep her supported against him and he kept walking as if it were absolutely normal. McGee froze as they passed him, Ziva turned back to look at him. "Are you coming McGee?"

He followed them down another street and watched as they whispered to each other, occasionally she would toss her head back and laugh, he didn't have to try hard to make her happy. McGee wished he had his notebook to write this down, it was perfect material. Their moment ended when they reached the NCIS building and she slid down his back with her bare feet landing on the ground.

The three of them stepped into the elevator and rode it up as the two of them giggled like school girls as McGee rolled his eyes again. The lift stopped on their floor and their faces turned serious as they walked off in time.

As neared their desk, Gibbs appeared out of nowhere and smacked Tony upside the head on his way to his desk. "What was that for?" He whined and Ziva coughed a smile away as she slid into her own desk as McGee passed her the broken boots and slid into his own desk biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Gibbs shrugged. "I am pretty sure you deserve it."

They both started laughing uncontrollably at Tony's expense and he pouted as he started shuffle through the files on his desk


	8. Hooker Boots

Title: Hooker Boots

Author: SplishySplash

Pairing: T/Z

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Sometimes she used her body to get what was needed and it was time for it end.

They had been on the case for a long two weeks. A sailor in port was killing prostitutes off left and right, leaving them naked and used before shooting them in the head in an abandoned alley way, all within blocks of the seaport. They had narrowed it down after another woman had been killed, but they weren't one hundred percent positive because he wasn't leaving any DNA.

Undercover was the most logical thing to do and Ziva was the most qualified. Her outfit or lack thereof was out done by Abby's creativity. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back and flowed over her bare shoulders save for a lone strap across her shoulder, the small shiny black fabric that covered her breasts enhanced them tenfold but left her stomach bare save for a small rhinestone studded strap that connected the skirt that barely covered the essentials, but made her legs go on for miles and her shoes made her at least head taller.

She looked super hot, even on a street corner where Tony dropped her off.

Tony was uneasy as her long legs climbed out of the car, she leaned inside the opened window and gave him full view of her cleavage. "Be careful please." He whispered nervously, he knew that she could take care of herself but the lack of fabric to cover a weapon amped up his adrenaline.

"Do not worry." She whispered before standing up straight and walking away from the car. She was dripping with confidence and beautiful.

Tony pulled the car away from the curb and drove around the block, before climbing out of the car and walking back towards her. "Ziva do you hear me?" He asked into his microphone that was clipped to his jacket lapel.

"I hear you Tony." Her voice was soft. Her voice wandered as she turned another car down for service and let off an annoyed exhale.

"DiNozzo what is your location?" Asked Gibbs' voice into his earwig, they were in a van down the road from Ziva.

"I've got a visual on Ziva." Tony said as she was approached by a man who looked at her like a piece of meat. He was dressed in his uniform and she stood tall with a small, sultry smile. Tony looked at his watch, 11:00 pm right on time.

"You must be new." He said with a charming smile as his gaze traveled down her body.

"Just to this block." Ziva answered almost uninterested, taking a step back to give the pin cam to give the surveillance crew a view of him. Tony tensed as he watched her from behind a post.

Her back hit the wall and his arm went above her shoulder. "How much do you want to keep me company tonight?" He asked in a whisper, his breath tickled her neck and she shivered slightly, the whole situation was exciting.

"_Easy there Ziver."_ Said Gibbs over her earwig.

She eyed him and placed her hand onto his chest, pushing him out of her space gently as she laughed, tossing her head back with a laugh. "Well now that depends on what you have to offer, Navy." She said.

The man looked impressed that she took notice of his uniform. "You aren't like other girls on this block. I like you." He said. "You are not put off by a man in uniform."

"You must not be anything special if you are in Washington D.C. while there is a war in Afghanistan." She retorted playfully.

He laughed again. "I just got back from my second tour, tonight actually." He lied, she knew who he was and she knew he was trying to woo her and she allowed herself to play along to his charade. He stepped into her space and allowed his hand to travel up her side. "I will give you four hundred for the night."

She scoffed, she may not actually be a prostitute, but she wasn't stupid. Judging by the stuttering from McGee and the unreadable glances from Gibbs or the fiery glances from Tony, she knew she was hot and worth so much more than that. "You think that is all I am worth?" She said and moved to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Do not waste my time Navy." She said.

"Okay seven hundred dollars." He asked and she rolled her eyes. Her hair whipped as she turned on her heels to walk away from him. "Okay twelve hundred."

The voice in her ear told her to take the offer. "Okay." She answered and he trotted over to her, taking his larger hand in hers as he lead her away from the street. He led her down a couple of blocks before his urges forced him to pull her into an alleyway and before she could blink she was pressed against the wall with his lips on top of hers.

She let him have his way as her hands roamed his back, searching for any weapon. He ground his hips into hers and she gasped as his hardness made itself noticeable. "I take it that you are excited to see me?" She said huskily as his lips traveled down her neck, allowing her find the weapon in the small of his back.

His hands slid up her sides and grazed the sides of her breasts, giving them each a firm squeeze and distracting Ziva from her task of removing the gun. She gasped and he took full advantage of it, deepening the kiss and she fought the urge to gag as his hands moved from her body to her face, allowing her own hands to run against his back. He didn't hide it under his shirt so that was the advantage and she carefully pulled it out of his waist band. His hands slid up her skirt and she gently pushed him away. "We should move this somewhere else." She said in a whisper.

It was the signal.

His mouth began to wander from her neck and his hands went to expose her. She carefully pulled off his hand and he dropped it from his side. "What's wrong?" He asked in between kisses.

"I said we need to move this somewhere private." She said, pushing herself off the wall and hiding the gun slyly behind her back. "We cannot do this here."

He held his hands to his side confused. "The fear of getting caught doesn't excite you?" He asked, stepping close to her and placing his hands on her hips. She hitched her breath, but he didn't notice her weapon. He moved to kiss her again and she heard the voices tell her that they were almost near her. "Because it excites me very much."

With a hard shove she pushed him back, evidence showed that the women fought him and that he raped them in the alley before he shot them and she wasn't going to let him. "I am not doing this unless we are somewhere private." She growled.

He grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the wall. "I am paying you a lot of money for your services, so you will do what I want you to do." He said with malice before he kissed her hard enough for her head to hit the back of the wall. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

She nodded and glared as he took a step back from her, sirens from a passing squad car made him look away from her and when he turned back he was surprised to see his own weapon pointing at him. "I understand what you are saying." She said.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Woah babe." He said calmly as he took a step back. "I was just getting ahead of myself, give me the gun and we'll get a hotel or something. . ."

Before he could finish propositioning her, he was thrown away from her into the opposite wall by Tony. "Not going to happen, dude." Tony growled with a strong glare.

"What the fuck man?" He yelled, rubbing his head that had hit the wall. "You her pimp or something?"

Tony almost laughed, but held a straight face as he pulled out his badge. "NCIS." He said and the guy looked between the two of them, trying to judge the situation and look for his best route of escape.

He took off towards the road he had picked Ziva up on, only to be stopped by the stony fist that belonged to Gibbs and it floored him. McGee was standing next to him and quickly moved to cuff him, being cautious of the blood that spilled from his face. "You are under arrest for the murder of five women and for violating an officer of the law." McGee said as he started to read the rights to him.

"That bitch set me up." He roared as he struggled against McGee's grip.

"Now that isn't very nice." Gibbs said as he motioned to McGee to take him to the car as the man screamed obscenities. Gibbs took the steps over to Tony and Ziva who both looked relieved that this was the end of the case. He took note of her pale skin and her curls slightly askew, she had straightened her outfit to look new but she didn't look it. "Good work Ziva."

"Thanks." She said as the sudden rush of bile doubled her over, she turned away from them before emptying the contents on the ground. A hand went to her back as another one held her curls back both belonging to Tony. The taste of the man's lips and the feel of his hands all over her body made her sick.

When she finally stopped heaving, Gibbs handed her his kerchief and she slowly wiped her mouth with it. She stood to full height to the worried looks from both men, she was embarrassed that she allowed herself to be weak and that this guy affected her this way.

"DiNozzo take her home." He ordered gently and she opened her mouth to argue. "We will deal with the rest tomorrow, you did good."

Tony nodded as they followed Gibbs from the alley, but before they neared the end she shivered under the gentle breeze. Tony took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, gaining a weak smile from her. "Thank you." She whispered.

His arm went around her shoulder loosely. "I don't want anybody else thinking they can pick you up." He said with a small laugh. She raised her eyebrow and he braced himself for the punch he knew was inevitable. "What? You should take that as a complement because you look totally hot."

"I cannot dress like this every day because these shoes are killing my feet." She said attempting at a joke. Tony chuckled as they walked down the block towards his car."

Tony could tell that she was upset. She didn't speak at all the entire way to her apartment and he too quieted when she gave no response. He would occasionally glance over at her, her glance would be at the passing lights on the side of the road and she looked small in his jacket.

He pulled into her abandoned parking spot and waited for her to make her first move. Her silence worried him slightly. Having been practically molested by a serial killer, normally would've left her somewhat excited and alive, but this time it left her feeling used and exhausted. He climbed out of the car and walked over to her own door, giving her a moment to pull herself together and when she didn't open the door he quietly pulled it open and pulling her from the car.

She looked up to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he shut the door behind her.

With a deep breath she nodded slowly. "I just need to get out of these clothes and take a shower." She answered. He took that answer as he followed her up the stairs and waited expectantly for her to open her apartment. "You have my keys."

"Oh right." He said, reaching into his pocket for her keys and handing it to her. Slightly surprised that she didn't take a pin from her hair and unlock it herself, choosing not to mention it. She opened the door and walked inside, he shut the door behind him and made a point to lock it. "Are you hungry?"

Ziva shook her head negatively. "I am just going to take a shower." She answered and walked down the hallway. She wasn't kicking him out yet, so he thought he would help make her comfortable and with ease navigated her small kitchen to make some tea.

The water turned on and Tony slid his shoes off as he padded down the hallway to her bedroom. Her room was as tidy as the rest of the apartment, save for her dress that was wadded up on her bed. Tony picked it up and threw it in the hamper and turned down her bed for her to climb right into bed if she wanted. He walked out of her room and passed the bathroom as a small sob could be heard through the water, he sighed as he continued to the kitchen.

The water was boiling and he searched the cupboards for her tea stash. The first one he tried was filled with plates and glasses along with a coffee mugs, the first one he pulled out was one that he had gotten her as a joke that read 'Trust me, I'm a ninja' in bolded letters on the front. He chuckled slightly as he sat it on the counter to continue searching for the tea.

The next one he chose was a spice cabinet and right in front was a box full of tea packets. The choice was endless and he didn't have a clue about tea or their properties. He closed his eyes and pulled out a black tea and he frowned, if it was anything like black coffee then she would never get to sleep and never be normal again. So he chose a jasmine tea and carefully opened the packet, putting it the cup before placing the boiling water into it.

He heard the shower turn off and he sighed as he cleaned up the mess that he made, quickly washing the teapot before setting it back in its place where he first picked it up, mostly to give her time because he knew that she was embarrassed, though she didn't have to be.

Tony didn't hear her walk into the kitchen. "You did not have to do that." She said quietly, he jumped and nearly dropped her tea. Her hair was pulled into a tight wet knot on the back of her head and she her pajama pants were long and hid her toe-sock clad feet as her arms were covered in a long sleeves.

He shrugged and smiled softly. "It's okay, I kind of thought you needed it." He said passing the mug to her.

"I do." She said holding the cup in between her hands, the warmth of the cup satisfied the cold that spread through her. She leaned against the counter and he mimicked her position. "Thank you."

Silence filled the apartment and Tony took a deep breath before he spoke. "Do you feel any better?'She took a shaky breath and looked to the floor. He waited patiently until she impatiently wiped a tear from her cheek and he reached lifted her chin to look at him. "Ziva?"

"I feel dirty." She said in a whisper and his face fell. "I feel his hands . . . Water is not hot enough, I could not get clean . . ." It came out in slight gasps as she fought to remain composed. "I should not be upset about this, I have done this a thousand times."

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what to say. "You stopped a killer from killing another woman, you sacrificed . . ."

"At what cost? I do not feel like myself and I am tired of feeling like this." She cried looking away from him. He was almost worried that she felt that they were using her like Mossad did, using her for her body instead of her brains or skills to and he was going to figure out a way make sure that she wasn't used like that again. "I am tired of being disgusted with myself."

He wasn't entirely sure what was on her mind.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back, his hands traveled up my body and I was excited." She said almost disgusted with the thought of her body betraying her. "He killed five women and I was supposed to be the sixth and I was turned on by it." She took a sip of the tea before she gagged.

A frown grazed his face, he couldn't be that bad at making coffee could he? "Come on the tea can't be that bad."

She set the cup down and shook her head. "I still taste him." She said with a distorted face and she left the kitchen towards the bathroom, he hesitantly followed down the hallway to see her brushing her teeth furiously. Well at least she wasn't throwing up. She stopped brushing long enough to spit into the sink before scrubbing harder, scrubbing away the feelings that the guy made her feel.

She spit it out again and sat her brush on the sink before she turned away from the sink and resting her backside against the counter. When she faced him, tears streaming down her face again and again Tony wiped them. "Tell me what I can do to fix this." His own heart was breaking.

With a shaky sigh she looked up at him. She had never looked so vulnerable well in a long time at least and she shook her head. "I just need to sleep this feeling off."

He couldn't let her 'just sleep it off' because he knew that she wouldn't sleep only over think the situation until she makes herself sick or sink into some sort of depression. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, it was soft and light unlike the ones she had received earlier. He tilted her head slightly to deepen it, but it didn't last too long and he wasn't going to pursue it.

Tony rested his forehead against hers and watched as she gained control of her breathing, he was almost convinced that she was going to punch him in the stomach. She didn't, her eyes opened and for the first time in a while she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Glad I could help." He said and took her hand to lead her down the hallway into her bedroom and motioned for her to climb into bed. He sat on the small edge of the bed next to her and he looked her over, she seemed a lot more content and exhausted. She yawned and he took his cue to leave with a small kiss on her forehead. "You will call me if you need anything right?"

It took her a moment to open her eyes. "Yes Tony." She said. With one more peck on the lips he stood to full height and headed towards the door, flipping the switch off. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" He stopped in the door way to turn and look at her. The light in the other room created a soft glow around her.

"Thanks again, for everything." She said softly. "I know I do not say it enough, but you are my friend, my best friend and I do not know where I would be without you."

He beamed brightly. "You are my best friend also." He didn't want to over word his feelings and upset her when she was vulnerable.

"Good night, Tony." She said with another yawn.

"Good night, Ziva." He said softly, pushing the door by as he wandered down the hallway, stopping in the kitchen to dump out her mug and rinsed it out before shutting out the lights. He flicked the lock and shut the door behind him with the soft click of the latch.

With a relieved sigh he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, she would be okay and he would make sure of it.


	9. Interrogation

Title: Boyfriend Jobs

Author: SplishySplash

Characters: Team Gibbs

Pairing: Tony/Ziva

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing, there are some harsh words in this chapter none of which are the views of the author, I apologize if you are offended.

Summary: Partners shared right? Right down to the burden of being suspended.

Chapter: Interrogation

She sat in front of the suspect with her legs crossed and a file resting open on the table. The man threw racial slurs in every direction making the silence her best friend while waiting for the bigoted man who was shouting about how her people were ruining the world.

"I'm on to ya." He said with a thick finger into her direction, her jaw tightened as she forced her anger at bay. "You work for one of 'em terrorist cells, what do you call'em? Sleeper cells, yeah that's them, you are just waitin' for the call and boom and there goes another building and thousands of lives gone. . ."

She took a deep breath before she spoke calmly over his rand. "We called you in here Mr. Keller because we have some questions about where you were on Friday the tenth. . ." She started, ignoring his comments until he interrupted her.

"Who do you work for? Taliban or Al-Qaeda?" He asked, his crooked teeth broke through his smile and Ziva looked up, tightening her fists until her fingernails cut her skin because in the past she would've had his face pressed into the table begging for forgiveness from whoever he calls God with a broken bone or four. She had to restrain herself, she worked for NCIS now, but her patience was stretching very thin. "What are your plans now? Blow Washington D.C off the goddamn map, back to Allah. . .

"Mr. Keller." Ziva snapped, slamming her fist on the table and he grew silent as the pain radiated through her wrist and up her arm, but she didn't allow herself the luxury of flinching just glaring at the man.

He looked her over. "But that ain't right, you aren't covered enough to be from Afghanistan or Iraq, maybe you're from Israel." He said with a big smile and a fat finger in her direction. "You must work for Hamas, now those are some intense motherfuckers."

The rest of the team watched from the observation room as Ziva sat in the interrogation room with the suspect. With every insult thrown in her direction, Tony flinched visibly and stood tense watching her absorb every attack thrown in her direction. The older man placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as the younger man stood pale.

"This is the kind of evidence we need Tony." Gibbs said and he hated it as much as anybody in the room, but the man had placed a bomb at a Muslim mosque and failed to go off only 'accidently' killing a Muslim sailor.

He stayed silent as he watched her posture slack just enough for him to notice that it was getting to her, and as per Gibbs' silent instructions he stood still. ". . . You work Hamas, now those are some intense motherfuckers." He said and Ziva tensed back up again, her expression must have given something away for him to elaborate on the matter. "Surprised I know who they are? Those Israeli sons of bitches are crazy, they make the Taliban look like PETA, more into internal stuff like assassinations and such."

"Where were you on Friday, Mr. Keller?" Ziva repeated, her voice deadly as she regained his attention.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You think I placed the bomb in the Muslim mosque? Now that was someone doing a little ethnic cleansing." He answered.

"Ethnic cleansing?" Ziva asked with such malice that made Tony shiver, he had never heard her talk with such detestation before. "So you think you were doing the world a favor by killing off some Muslim people?"

"I wasn't me who was doing the world a favor, but you find the bastard who did it and get me his number because I wanna thank him personally. . ." Tony tensed again as did Ziva, he watched her rub her temples vigorously. McGee had to step away from Tony, his anger was radiating off making the probie nauseous.

". . . I wanna thank him personally, killing off one Muslim is an accomplishment and if it were me the bomb woulda gone off right, killing the whole lot of them." Her head was starting to hurt and with every syllable that spewed from his fat mouth made the vein on the side of her head throb. She sat silently collecting herself when he saw it, the shiny star that replaced the old one that was lost and his smile grew. "You're a Jew."

Ziva looked down to see the Star of David escaped her shirt and moved to tuck it back inside of her shirt. "We found your fingerprints inside of the mosque near where the bomb went off." She said continuing on with the questioning.

He shrugged. "So I have been to the mosque a couple of times." He answered leaning forward, pointing towards her chest. "You do work for Hamas . . ."

"You were arrested three times for trespassing and vandalism on the mosque property and have a restraining order placed upon you by more than one member. . ." Ziva continued without feeding into the man's inquiry of her nationality, she was an American now and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever I have got my first amendment rights." He said nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes. "That does not cover vandalizing their mosque in their own first amendment rights." Ziva snapped.

He leaned across the table and got close to her. "Now what do you know about the first amendment?" Mr. Keller growled, she could feel the spit on her face and she quickly wiped it off, she wasn't going to play his games. "Only Americans are guaranteed those rights, not some Muslim terrorists or Jews. . ." Before Ziva could rationalize her decision, the table separating them was upturned and against the wall. Ziva had delivered a blow to his face before having him pinned to the ground, with her arm crushing his windpipe.

Tony flinched as the man pegged Ziva's birth nationality and her religion, he could almost see the self consciousness that swamped her, but she wouldn't back down no matter what he said to her. "Now what do you know about the first amendment?" The man growled and Tony knew this was going to be her snapping point. "Only Americans are guaranteed those rights, not some Muslim terrorist or Jews. . ." He didn't finish the rant as Ziva flipped the table over, scattering the papers in the file all over the room and the man came into contact with her powerful right hook.

The three of them rushed out of the observation room with Tony in the lead into the investigation room as Ziva growled something at the man. He cried as Tony wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her off of him and practically handed her gently towards McGee, who shuffled her out of the door before he helped Gibbs lift the man to his feet. "Thank god you came in here, she was about to kill me!"

"You think?" Gibbs asked, shoving him back into the chair as blood flowed freely from his disfigured nose and Tony moved to the corner, folding his arms over his chest to keep himself from striking the man himself.

The man used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood coming from his nose that was clearly bent funny. "I wanna press charges against that crazy bitch." He cried out.

Tony took the lead and Gibbs allowed it. "You want to press charges?" Tony asked with a humorless laugh, stepping up to the plate and upturned the table before taking his stance in front of it. "You are just lucky that she just broke your nose or that we don't allow her to carry her knives."

The man's face fell. "You aren't concerned that she works for some terrorist group and she is stealing government secrets or something?" He said, muffled by his arm that held his bloody nose. "Can't trust any of'em. . ." The name he called her was lost by the smash of fists on the table.

The fists belonged to Tony. "Some of those people are hard working Americans who pay their taxes or whatever you hold your standards to, do you have any idea how many innocent people you would have killed if that bomb went off properly?"

"Yeah a bunch of terrorists." He seethed, they had their confession. "But that . . . Jewish bitch who hit me is gonna get it next, how dare she. . ."

And before Gibbs could move to handcuff him, Tony delivered a blow to his face that knocked the chair backwards and landed on the floor again. Tony stood over him, anger swimming through him. "I have another American right for you, you have the right to remain silent." He punched once more out of spite, forcing himself not to smile at the would-be movie quote. "And just so you know, Special Agent David is an American citizen just like you and me, and I swear that if anyone of your friends or family come after her I will come after you."

"He's threatening me!" Cried the man on the floor, who curled into the fetal position and started to weep, it was well worth the reprimand that Tony knew he was going to get for hitting him.

Tony spun on his heels and left the interrogation room as McGee opened the door. "I was just coming to get you. . . Ziva . . ."

"You stick with the boss, I'll go find her." He said heading down the hallway toward the bullpen and stopped when McGee cleared his throat causing him to freeze and turn around.

"Stairway." McGee said pointing in the opposite direction and Tony nodded, changing his direction and carefully opening the door to not startle her if she was in the abandoned stairwell. She was on the bottom stair with her head in her hands, her breathing heavy as she tried to remain in control of her composure.

He didn't say anything or even touch her as he sat on the stair behind her. After a long moment of silence she looked up and turned to look at him. "Did you get a confession?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah we got it."

"Did Gibbs send you to soften me up?" She asked.

Tony only shrugged and showed her his swelling hand. "No, I came to cool down also." He said softly and Ziva took his hand in hers.

She sighed. "Oh Tony." She whispered, checking his hand for anything broken. He flinched, but didn't say anything as something cracked under her touch. "You broke your hand."

"I've had worse." He said with a weak smile. "And I would do it again if I had too."

Without releasing his hand, she looked away. "I should not have lost my composure like that." She said quietly.

"It's not the first time you've had to beat up a suspect to get information you wanted and it probably won't be the last time either." He said lightly, hoping to cheer her up.

She shook her head and took a deep steadying breath. "It is not the same and you know it." She answered and he nodded. "This was done out of anger. . ."

He sighed. "I know." He really didn't know what to say to make it better, the man's words were full of hate and ignorance, driven by his closed off mind to hurt people who were different. "What he said was uncalled for and un-American."

"Un-American?" She asked looking back up at him.

Tony smiled softly. "Yes, un-American, you know this being the land of opportunity, open mindedness and all that." He started and realized that he was getting too sentimental. "I know I teased you about it in the beginning, but I think you are an amazing American and we are lucky to have you on our team." He scooted himself onto her step and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders in a side hug.

Her arm went around his waist as she relished in his comfort for a moment. "Thank you." She whispered, laying her head against his shoulder lightly.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I am proud of you." He said, pressing his lips to the side of her head affectionately as the door opened, followed by steps echoing down towards them.

Tony slowly put his arm down and Ziva reciprocated as they turned to face Gibbs. "You okay, Ziva?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgment and he sighed. "Both of you go home, you are on suspension until tomorrow morning at 0800." He said officially, only because he had to. They both got to their feet obediently and turned to face him. He didn't look angry or even annoyed, he looked almost proud under his steely gaze. "Go get your hand checked out and clear your head, we'll deal with this tomorrow."

He turned and went back up the stairs and they went down the stairs have Ducky check over his hand, it was as if the elderly doctor was expecting them as he had the x-ray machine ready to go, along with random dressings in case they needed it.

"Ah Ziva and Anthony, come in." He greeted, donning a pair of latex gloves and motioning them to make themselves comfortable. He looked between the two of them and chose to work on Tony first. "Looks like you both got a good swing in."

He shrugged modestly.

"Don't be modest my boy, you broke his jaw." Ducky commented as he handed them both the lead coverings and Tony avoided Ziva's gaze, she let off a sigh and chose to remain silent. "Alright, both of you put your hands on the table."

Both of them listened and presented their right hands, which had identical bruising and swelling. It was clear that they both had broken their hand against the man's face. Tony hadn't noticed her nursing her hand while they were in the stairwell and the swelling on her hand had caught him off guard. "You broke your hand too?"

I was her turn to be modest as Palmer appeared with some cold packs in hand. "He had a hard head." She answered, but winced slightly on the cold pressure against her hand.

It didn't take too long for both of them to get x-rayed and for the good doctor and his assistant to look over the film while Ziva and Tony leaned against the steel table nursing their hands with ice. Jimmy pointed at Ziva's smaller hand before pointed at Tony's much larger one, he seemed surprised. "You guys have the exact same break in the exact same place." He said with a raised brow.

They shared a look and Ducky spoke. "Stranger things have been known to happen when people spend too much time together, it reminds me of a time when I was a lad. . ." He started to ramble on as they started to splint their hands and wouldn't hear them try to get out of treatment.

Jimmy listened to the story and actively participated in Ducky's story as they splinted the hands of the partners, it had taken longer than normal for them to leave autopsy with quiet thank you's as they walked back to the elevator.

"So you want to go get lunch?" He asked with a smile, slightly amused by her right hand under heavy white plaster, he wasn't worse for the wear.

She hit the button with her left hand and the door immediately opened. "Sure." She answered and he gave her the once over, looking for any sign of distress under tough exterior.

"Are you okay?" He asked when her expression became unreadable.

With a sigh, she nodded. "I am fine." She said with a small smile and he gave her a disbelieving look. "Really Tony, I am fine."

He still pulled her in for a hug, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pressing her face into his chest. She wrapped her unbroken hand around his waist, breathing his scent and taking advantage of his warmth. "You would tell me if you weren't fine, right?" He asked, hoping he wasn't off base by asking her that. They had grown so close in the past few months that he felt that he was there in their friendship/relationship or whatever it was they were doing.

She nodded against his chest, burying her nose into his shirt and the stresses from the interrogation melt away. "Yes." She whispered quietly and she was the one to breakaway the embrace, only because the elevator had stopped and chimed that it was time to get off.

"Good."Tony said with a smile as they slowly stepped off the elevator into the bullpen to grab their things, their area was surprisingly empty. No doubt that McGee and Gibbs were cleaning up their mess, something that they too would have to tackle in the morning and then some.

As they gathered their things and shut down their computers, McGee came back obviously from Abby's lab and a look of surprise was on his face. "I thought you guys left." He stated, glancing from partner to partner.

"We are just leaving now."Ziva said softly, pulling her jacket on.

"Ducky was telling the entire Story of Unfortunate Events." Tony said and Ziva raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he was talking about, but he shrugged her off. "See you in the morning, Probie."

With that the two of them disappeared from the bullpen, leaving McGee to say a weak goodbye in their wake. It only took the probie half a millisecond to notice the matching plaster on both of their hands and chuckle slightly as he remembered something that Tony had said about partners sharing.

Though at the time it was about deodorant, but now their partnership included the burden of being suspended together and breaking the same hand in the process. McGee only shrugged, he was sure that they could read each other's mind, but he didn't have time to ponder it because he had to do their work that they were missing because of their little show.

McGee sat down and began the menial task of filling out the paperwork while Tony and Ziva went to lunch, or whatever they did when they weren't at work.


	10. Shoelaces

Title: Shoelaces (Boyfriend Jobs)

Author: SplishySplash

Characters: Tony/Ziva

Pairing: Who else?

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this was kind of an idea that I've been pushing around. It's very short and I didn't want to compromise it by creating subplots and junk. SO I left it, it was kind of inspired by yesterdays episode, because even though EJ is in the way I think Tony/Ziva's relationship is getting stronger, I mean did you see that he gave her half his croissant? And I'm silently protesting EJ (because Tony respects Gibbs and EJ SHOULD respect Tony) Rant complete…. Oh I'm accepting ideas for either BF/GF jobs, if anybody has any

Summary: Her hands were full and her shoe was untied, how exactly do you fix that without putting the boxes down?

Her hands were full. Spring cleaning around the Navy Yard meant filing all the paperwork that had collected in the filing cabinets to the secure moving truck in the evidence garage to be moved into secure storage, or whatever the process may be she never really questioned it and did as she was told every year. She had come in early to get a head start before she was 'assigned' Tony's paperwork load because she was still a probie when it was convenient to him.

As she returned from her second trip, the boxes had gotten heavier and it was taking longer, mostly because she would stop to greet an arriving coworker. She greeted Gibbs who offered her some coffee and she leaned against the desk with her arm on her third load and she chatted lazily with McGee as he came in with armfuls of cords and wires to back up their computers.

She sat her coffee on her desk and picked up the boxes, heading towards the elevator. She balanced awkwardly, loosening her shoelaces in the process to free her hand to push the elevator button. The door opened with the familiar ding to reveal her partner on the other side, his bright smile on his face readying him for the task of the day. "Good morning Ziva." He said.

"Good morning." She answered, returning his bright smile with an amused one of her own as she stepped to get into the metal box, but she stood on her untied shoelace and tripped. Tony caught her gracefully with a strong, steady hand on her arm.

"Have a nice trip?" He asked smartly and she glared at him, walking again cautiously to actually get inside the box, but she couldn't see her feet and the same result occurred. Tony laughed loudly as he unshouldered his backpack. "Hang on."

His hands traveled down her black slack from the knee down, smoothing out the ruffles in her slacks and picked up the white string in his large hands and he mused slightly that she had new shoes, dark blue 'girly' tennis shoes that hugged her small feet and with practiced ease he crossed them over and tucked one side under, pulling them tightly before looping the string, fastening it with the other and puling it through the "rabbit hole", well that was the story he was told when he learned how to tie his shoes.

He pulled the loops so they were equal and repeated the motion on the other shoe, not that it was undone, but coming loose. "There you go." He announced standing up to full height.

"Thank you Tony." She said genuinely and was even more relieved when he stepped into the elevator with her, taking the top box off her hands.

He shrugged as he hit the button to the basement. "No problem, it's what partners are for." He said lightly, bumping her with his shoulder.


	11. Clarity

Title: Boyfriend Jobs

Author: SplishySplash

Characters: T/Z/G/V

Pairing: T/Z

Genre: Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I've had this one in the menagerie for a long time. Thank heavens it freed. It's my attempt to be dark…

Summary: When he arrived to the scene he could hear her voice screaming in the distance, it sounded angry and out of control. He took a deep breath before he glanced at Gibbs, unsure what to expect on the inside.

**Clarity**

When he arrived to the scene he could hear her voice screaming in the distance, it sounded angry and out of control. He took a deep breath before he glanced at Gibbs, unsure what to expect on the inside.

They had spent the last four days searching for her after she had been abducted during her morning run without a trace, no hit on her credit cards and her cell phone rested on the bottom of the Potomac, they were at a dead end until local LEO's reported a woman matching her description was in connection with a string of recent robberies and currently had her surrounded with a hostage.

Gibbs followed him closely as they wove through the LEO's, both donned in Kevlar and armed when they saw her. Her hair was matted and her eyes were wild as she trained a gun at the head of the storeowner with her vice grip around his neck.

Before he could even think Gibbs shouted for the police to drop their guns and slowly they listened as Tony began to inch towards her. He mentally catalogued her injuries and from the outside she had a gash above her right eye and bruises covering her arms and neck. She looked small, yet dangerous next to the tall store owner, the gun was leaving bruises against his temple and her grip tightened around the gun.

Tony froze as they made eye contact, he could feel the panic radiating from her. He held his hands up in surrender, turning around he handed it to Gibbs his gun before he unfastened the Velcro of the Kevlar vest. "What the hell are you doing?" Cried the police chief and picked up his gun again, as did a few of the other police officers.

"Let them handle it." Came a powerful voice from behind them, it was Leon Vance who wove through the crowd. "You make one wrong move and she will kill him."

Tony tuned the commotion out as he turned back to his partner and with a careful step, he started to trek the thirty feet towards her. Ziva was deadly on a normal occasion but the potential went up exponentially when she felt trapped and uninhibited, she was a lioness trapped in a small cage. "Ziva." He said softly, she stepped back and he could see her breathing labored. He watched as she struggled to remain focused, she recognized him but didn't know why. "It's me, Tony."

It clicked to her just how she knew him. "T-tony?" She croaked.

He nodded encouragingly. "That's right, talk to me Ziva." He said with a step towards her, but she took one step back until her back hit the shelf, throwing objects off of it. "You can trust me."

She weighed her options and allowed her arm to slack slightly causing the hostage to struggle against her. "Don't move." Tony growled as her grip tightened to the point of crushing his airway. Tony had to move quickly before she accidently killed the man. The man coughed and started to turn blue. "Ziva, you need to let him go before you kill him."

It was enough for her to loosen her grip, so he could breathe but not move. Her hand shifted on the gun but her finger wasn't on the trigger as her gaze traveled between him and the mass amount of people behind him. "Tony." She whispered.

"That's right sweet cheeks, now will you please put the gun down?" He said. His voice was crystal clear through the fuzz that was going through her brain and she froze slightly.

She struggled to comprehend because she was programmed to rob the store, to kill the hostages if things went bad. "No!" She cried out, pressing the gun harder into the owners head.

"Ziva, please." He said softly, stepping closer. "Let me help you." His words were full of promise, but her orders were clear. "It's just you and me, and I need you to let go of the gun."

Inside her mind a war raged, her breathing was shallow and the confusion was making the room spin. She looked at his face and then to the gun in her hand. She was ordered to kill any hostages and, she was good at following orders but Tony asked her not to kill him, to drop the weapon. "Zee-vah I know you are not thinking clearly, but I need you to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice carried through the _kill, kill, kill_ that her brain was telling her to do.

She looked at him and suddenly it was as bright as day as her thoughts quieted, he trusted her enough to remove his bulletproof vest even though she didn't trust herself, her own instability was making her sick but he was risking his life to show her that he trusted her and in return he was asking for her to trust him. And she did trust him.

Slowly the arm that held the clerk dropped to her side and he scurried off to the protection of the LEO's and she robotically ejected the clip before setting the gun on the floor and suddenly it was as if they were the only two in the room, in the world. She didn't take her eyes off of him as set the gun slid across the floor from her foot kicking it.

He watched her and slowly released the breath he was holding. "Thank you." He said quietly and took a step closer to her. He gauged her reaction and she stood as a doe in headlights, so he closed the gap between them and gathered her into his arms.

She melted into his embrace and buried her face into his neck, she trembled against him and she felt so small against him that he had to tighten his grip. Their moment was cut short by a hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to look up to see who it belonged to his own face was buried into her hair. Gibbs allowed him to have this moment, but it didn't last very long. Tony looked up, but held her close as he looked at the object in Gibbs' gloved hand.

It was the clip to the gun and it was completely empty. They shared a look and whoever took her had messed her up enough to believe she was robbing the place with a loaded weapon, setting her up to get caught. "We'll get the bastards who did this." Growled Gibbs and she could feel Tony nod. He pulled back a bit to give her the once-over as Gibbs moved to stand next to Tony as if to shield her from the LEO's who were watching intently. With one hand holding tightly to her arm the other traveled over the bruises and cuts along her face and as he moved her hair away from her neck he noticed a small, red puncture mark surrounded by an angry bruise. He stopped and motioned to Gibbs, who gently grabbed her arm much to her distaste and before he could get a good view of her elbows she tucked them into herself.

"Ziva." Tony said softly, moving her gaze from the floor to his eyes and she let Gibbs help Tony examine her. Her eyes were dilated and red, but more over she looked like she was ready to bolt. So Tony pulled her back into his embrace to distract her so Gibbs could check. "What do you think it is?"

The same red puncture marks littered her elbow creases, she was injected with something on multiple occasions. "Probably cocaine." He answered as Vance approached them, looking extremely angry.

"Police chief wants to put her in their custody once she gets the okay from the hospital." He muttered just loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Tony had buried his face back into her hair and tried to sooth her tremors.

Gibbs shook his head and glared at the police chief. "Like hell they will." He said as the paramedics came into the door and all but surrounded her. They watched as Tony whispered to her, to allow them to put an oxygen mask on her, but was highly unsuccessful in getting the rest of her vitals because she was just shy of having a panic attack.

Their biggest mistake was trying to get her away from Tony, leaving one of the paramedics with a broken hand. "Just let me hold on to her." Tony growled and they conceded as they tried to help the injured medic. With the help of Gibbs and Vance, he got to his feet and lifted her from his own to cradle her close to him. Ziva's hands held his shirt tightly and her face was buried into his chest as if hiding from the world and he whispered into his ear calming words that was indecipherable to the rest of the world as he sat on the stretcher.

Gibbs ran his hand up and down her back. "I will meet you at the hospital." He told Tony who nodded as they were hauled out of the convenience store. He looked at Vance who had the same look on his face, one that said they needed to fix this mess before Ziva ended up in prison.

Two long hours later Gibbs and Vance arrived in the hospital to see Tony sitting on the hard waiting chair with his head in his hands. He heard the familiar steps and looked up to see the tired men. Gibbs sat next to Tony and Vance sat across from them, both with unreadable looks on their faces and both silent.

"Did everything go okay with the police chief?" He asked hoarsely and Vance took that one.

"It depends on the toxicology report, if she was drugged and we can find the people who did this then they will drop the charges, but until then Ziva is in my custody." He said grimly. McGee and Abby had been working three days straight searching for Ziva and looking for the people who did this to her.

Gibbs sighed, which turned to an impatient growl. "Have you heard from the doctors?"

Tony shook his head. "They sedated her when we got here and then kicked me out, but not without a fight." He explained, he had slight bruising on the side of his face and it was probably from her fist in the struggle.

Gibbs inspected the bruise. "She wouldn't be Ziva if she didn't." He commented.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Said a voice from behind him and Tony jumped out of his chair followed by his superiors. The doctor was tall and looked like he had received the worse half of Ziva's fist. "Ms. David is in recovery."

Tony exhaled forcefully, but couldn't' speak so Gibbs did it for him. "How is she?"

It was the doctors turn to exhale and handed him a toxicology report. "She was injected with cocaine and hydroxyzine, she wasn't doing this on her own free will." He said and it did bring a little relief in the group. "We have her on medications to flush it out of her system, we are unsure just how much was injected into her system and we are worried about an addiction to . . ."Tony started to tune him out. "Wrist is broken from punching one of us and. . ."

"Was she sexually . . ." He asked hoarsely, interrupting the doctor.

"No, there was no sign of it forced or not."

Relief washed over him. "Thank god." He whispered with his eyes closed, he wasn't sure how she would handle it-the chance she could be pregnant or infected with a disease from the people who kidnapped her in the first place, they could deal with the rest as it came along.

"Would you like to see her?" He offered and they followed them down the hallway towards her room. She looked small against the large bed, her eyes were open but nobody was home as wires came from her body. "She's going to be unresponsive for awhile and then we can assess her more fully. We've decided to leave her unrestrained because if she does have an episode, she won't hurt herself."

Tony took her uncasted hand in his and sat close to her. "Ziva?" He whispered and her eyes moved to him, but she didn't respond. Gibbs and Vance stood at the door, just watching him interact with her until his cell phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He said with force. "We are on our way, wait for us."

He looked at Vance and Tony looked up at them. "Abby found their hide out, McGee is there waiting for backup." He said before looking at Tony. "You stay with her."

Tony didn't argue as they turned to leave. "Hey boss." Gibbs stopped and turned back around. "Put a bullet through their heads for me." He didn't turn his attention from his partner.

Gibbs gave a soft smile as he followed Vance out of the room. "You know I do not condone that."Vance said gruffly and Gibbs looked up at him. "But if protocols demand for it, I'm all for it."

"Tony." She whispered hoarsely.

He jumped up and a soft smile filled his face. "Hey." He said, brushing the hair off her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I do not know." She answered after long while. ". . . Not in pain." She knew his concerns and quietly quelled them. Her eyes closed for a moment before running her wire filled hand through her hair. She pulled it back and glanced at her hand, trying to remember what had happened.

He stood up and sat on the bed with her. "Don't think about it right now." He said softly, smoothing out the wrinkles that formed on her forehead from thinking with his thumb before resting his hand on her cheek. "You are safe, I'm not leaving you."

Her unwired hand slowly reached up to cup his cheek, her muscles were heavy and she knew that he needed the comfort that she really was safe with him. He leaned forward so she didn't reach as far, he hated seeing her so weak and her fingers traced the bruise. "I am sorry." She whispered.

"Nothing is your fault Ziva, don't even think. . ." He started, before he was quieted with her index finger on his lips.

"I am sorry for worrying you." She whispered again. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held it there, trying to hide the moisture that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was there for a long time, replacing his lips with his own forehead, seeking the comfort of her being there and alive was enough to allow himself to be emotional about it. "I am so sorry."

He sighed, to control himself before he spoke softly. "You are here now, sweetheart." He answered tenderly. "That's all that matters."

Her breath came out jagged, like she too was fighting the emotions but she wasn't strong enough to keep the tears at bay and they slid down her cheek. She angled her head and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss that drained their fears away.

It didn't last long, only long enough to forget the last four days and to solidify that they were to in fact together again. He carefully molded his body around her much fragile one as they slid down the hospital bed with her head against his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before he looked down at her dozing form, she was there and she was alive and he vowed to never let her out of his sight again, to close the deal he pressed his lips to hers again and immediately she responded to it, even deepening it a little.

They parted and she tucked herself into his side, her face buried into his neck as he held her tightly and they fell asleep.

His muscles ached, maybe he was getting too old for this job. The elevator opened and he stepped inside, contemplating just how much time he spent in the silver box as he waited for it to slowly go from floor to floor.

When it finally got to the ICU he stepped off and followed the hallway of doors to the correct one only to see his senior field agent press his lips to his younger, injured agent and he stopped in his tracks. It didn't surprise him really, but it didn't last long and almost immediately she snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

He wouldn't have guessed that Ziva was someone who snuggled. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room, covering them with the light blanket. He turned on his heels, he found no point in waking them and started to leave.

"Hey boss?" Asked the deep voice that was think with exhaustion and he turned to face the pair.

"Yeah Tony?" He responded.

"You get him?" His voice was a whisper, as to not wake the woman sleeping against him.

Gibbs nodded. "Right between the eyes." He answered and slowly exited the small room.

"Thanks Boss."


	12. Birthday

Title: Boyfriend Jobs

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing: TIVA

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is super fluffy.

Summary: Tony and Ziva celebrate her birthday.

/

Gibbs was sick of the case already. There was a room full of sailors pointing fingers at each other in the death of their friend and the sudden disappearance of another when their ship was to leave at a moment's notice. Twenty two people to sort through and he was about to charge them all for anything to get this case to end.

As he was about to go up the stairs to deal with the director and the Secretary of the Navy when a 'psst!' caught his attention from behind the stairs. Tony waved him over and even though he didn't want to deal with him or his antics, he humored him.

"I have a super huge favor to ask." He whispered, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. Silently Gibbs had hope that Tony needed somebody whacked, which sounded exponentially more pleasing then heading up the stairs. Tony interpreted his silences as a 'no go' before he began to ramble off. "I promise I won't ask for anything else ever. . ."

Gibbs sighed, it wasn't promising at this point. "What DiNozzo?"

"It's Ziva's birthday." Tony started and since they all had been there going on twenty nine hours, taking turns sleeping in Abby's lab, he had completely forgotten. "I know we've got a time crunch on this case, but I got her tickets to see Wicked at the Kennedy Center at seven, she's been dying to see. . ."

"Okay. . ." He started before Tony interrupted.

"I promise we'll be back right after the show is over and I will work twice as hard. . ." He started to ramble on.

"Go." He answered, stopping him in his tracks. "You both need the break."

Tony broke into a large grin. "Thanks boss." He said disappearing around the stairs back into the bullpen, hopefully getting ahead. Gibbs shook his head, feeling a little lighter as he headed up the stairs to deal with the SECNAV and the director, he knew Tony was probably harassing McGee or flirting with the birthday girl.

/

He had finished telling the SECNAV and the director that they were still working diligently on the case and that he knew that they were holding up the deployment of the ship when he came back down to the bullpen. All three of his agents sat at their desks, probably discussing something not work related and Gibbs assumed that Tony hadn't told Ziva of their plans.

Gibbs shook his head before he breezed in and the three jumped before surrounding the plasma screen. He had to inwardly smile because they knew what he wanted without having to say 'what do we got.'

"I checked bank records for at least eleven of them and none of them seemed suspicious." McGee started.

Tony picked it up flawlessly. "Except two midshipmen Collins and Crandel, both of them are loaded. Collins was a poor kid growing up on the streets, joined the Navy to get an education blah, blah. Suddenly he has more money in his account than all of us put together and getting regular payments."

"Crandel is a trust fund baby, he's been getting abnormally large sums since he turned eighteen." McGee said with the roll of his eyes.

To save from argument Ziva filled in taking the remote from Tony. "Our missing midshipman, Forrest Tyner, has a modest bank account, no ties to well anybody. I called his mother and she says that she had not seen or heard from him in years. Nobody seems to remember him really." Her phone rang from her desk and she turned to answer it. Gibbs watched as Tony lit up, it must have been his cue. "Abby wants me."

After she disappeared, Tony turned back to his desk. "This is my cue." He announced as he pulled out a dark crimson shirt from behind his desk before disappearing towards the bathroom.

He reappeared looking fresh for a date.

No matter what they said, it was a date. The Kennedy Center wasn't a place for 'just friends' to go. "Looking fancy." Commented McGee before his face fell, realizing that they didn't have a lot of time to solve the case. "Wait…"

Tony smiled as he put his wallet into his pocket. "We won't be gone too long." He said, taking in McGee's panicked expression.

Before McGee asked who 'we' was, his jaw dropped when Ziva appeared from the depths of Abby's lab changed from her khaki's and long sleeved shirt to a calf high, cap sleeved dress that hugged her curves in just the right places. The coppery purple color made her skin glow with her makeup touched up, her hair was loose from its hair tie and flowing flawlessly in loose curls down her back. "It seems that I forgot my birthday." She said, almost self-consciously at the looks she was given by all three of them. "And Abby insisted that I put on this dress and show you guys."

Speaking of the devil, her loud clunking shoes and chains could be heard coming from the hallway. "Doesn't she look pretty, guys?"

Gibbs nodded and got up, pressing his lips to the side of her head. He whispered his Happy Birthday and she smiled brightly. McGee reached into his desk and pulled out a small box, he handed it to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Ziva." He said and took a step back. Ziva opened it and smiled brightly, it was a slap watch that she had been admiring for a while.

"Thank you Tim." She said, taking it out of the box. McGee, ever the thinker had even set the time and she snapped into her wrist. The white watch stood out nicely with her new dress.

It was Tony's turn and she figured he had something planned. He wouldn't have dressed up for nothing and it was awfully convenient that she was dressed up as well. She stepped up to him and he handed her a box, which she nearly dropped when she saw the contents.

Tickets to see the play Wicked. They were hard to come by, especially as the show was winding down and she had wanted to see it forever. A little known secret was that Ziva David loved musicals and Tony knew that, he tended to exploit it a lot when they were alone.

She leaped into his arms excitedly, nearly throwing him off balance. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ziva said excitedly into his shoulder.

He held her close and laughed. "I knew it would be a hit." He responded as he set her back down on the floor, he looked at his watch. "We need to go or we're going to be late."

She turned to grab her jacket when Abby peaked up. "Oh I forgot!" She said, sneaking around McGee's desk and grabbing a box on the floor. She handed it to Ziva with a big smile.

"You have already have given me so much Abby." She said modestly.

Abby shook her head with the biggest smile on her face. "Just open it already." She said and Ziva wrapped the paper to pull out a white knitted shawl. "I'm just glad I finished it, if not it was going to be a Christmas present."

"It is beautiful." She said and wrapped the woman in another hug, she wasn't used to all of the affection that surrounded being another year older. "Thank you."

The Goth returned the hug and turned her around to give her a small shove towards Tony. "Now go on your date." She said as Tony put his hands on her forearms to catch her from falling.

They didn't question anything as Tony held out his arm for him to take and walked out of the bullpen, looking like a couple. McGee crossed his arms with a pout. "Come on McGee, let's go get Gibbs and go get something to eat."

His palm went to his face and groaned. "We've got a ship full of people waiting for us to give them the okay to leave with the SECNAV breathing down our neck. . ." He started to rattle off.

Abby huffed and put her hands on his hips. "Well they can wait because I'm hungry and you need a brake before your brain fries." She said with a smile, pulling him from his chair as Gibbs breezed in. "Come on Gibbs, we're going to dinner."

*/

He parked his car in the crowded lot and before he reached her side, he popped open the trunk to pull out a grocery bag. His smile made her lose all questions as he wrapped his free hand around her shoulders. He led the way out of the parking garage and onto the terrace of the huge granite performing arts center.

She followed without question and even leaned into him, he walked inside the hall of flags where people were lingering waiting for them to open the doors to the stage. Tony sighed in relief to see they had made it on time, well on Tony time. He led her out the back veranda with the view of the Potomac and Alexandria, before he pointed to a nicely set table with a candle in the middle.

He pulled out her chair and she tucked her dress under her before she sat down, this was what a date with Anthony DiNozzo was like. He took a seat across from her and reached in the bag for a couple of containers, paper plates and plastic cutlery. He finally looked up and shrugged. "This isn't how I planned this, but . . . "

She placed her hand on his to quiet him. "It is perfect, thank you Tony." What were in the bowls were even more surprising, a simple turkey sandwich that was almost too perfect to eat and a basic pasta salad.

They chatted happily as they ate the dinner, mostly Tony explaining his terrible twenty first birthday, which happened right after his career ending knee injury and he was in the hospital under pain medication. Ziva laughed as he described his hallucinations and just how much he missed the typical American twenty first birthday drinking party.

Ziva shared about her fifth birthday when her mother was angry because she ruined her dress fighting with a boy, her dad could not have been prouder. The crowd that gave them odd looks for their impromptu picnic started to wind down, signaling that they had let people in to the theater. Tony stood up and gathered both of their dishes, tossing them into the large trash can a few feet away, ever the gentleman he held out his hand for her to take and she stood up next to him.

Her hand didn't leave his as they walked back inside the massive marble building and kept her close to him as they met the crowd, standing in line. He looked down at her and smiled, she squeezed his hand and he could feel the excitement radiating off of her. "How did you know that I wanted to see this?"

"You told me," He answered simply. Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember when she had told him that she had wanted to see the show. It wasn't something that she spoke of often, mostly to keep her tough façade. "Last year sometime when we saw the commercial for it and I know that you secretly love musicals."

It was her turn to smile and she stood on her toes, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." She really did appreciate the gesture, a side comment that he took to heart. Tony brushed her hair away from her face and was about to bring his lips to hers when their moment was ruined by an impatient theatre-goer .

He coyly pulled out the tickets from his pocket and handed it to the elderly ticket taker, who smiled warmly and directed them in the direction of their seats. Tony spent no expense on her, not to impress her but because he that she deserved it. Her eyes widened as he led her through the large doors and down the aisle closer and closer to the stage.

Tony stopped in the middle and allowed her to go in the row of chairs. She walked and turned back to question him where they were going. "Forty two and forty four." He said and counted quietly until they found them, straight in the middle of the row.

The theater was massive and donned in red and gold, guarded by a large hanging metallic dragon above the stage. Lights in patterns littered the stage and the orchestra sat tuning their instruments, Ziva gripped his hand in excitement as she took in the scene. Tony wasn't a man of the stage arts, but the look on her face was worth sitting in a stuffy room full of arty snobs and tourists for three plus hours.

_Citizens of OZ! Good News! She's dead!_

Before he knew it, the music started and the curtain lifted and to Tony the real magic began. He did know the story of the play, he did do his research before this moment. Watching her light up when they started to sing and dance around the stage.

_The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!_

A little morbid, but okay and Tony chuckled a little, gaining a look from Ziva. He just smiled and turned his attention back to the actors.

Eventually Ziva tucked herself into him, the temperature in the room had dropped and Tony lifted his arm to allow her to get closer to him. He was the biggest proponent of body heat and she smelled good.

His attention span wasn't holding on the play, it was on Ziva. She seemed to be happy, not worried or stressed, but genuinely relaxed and amused. He couldn't remember the last time she looked at ease. With her head against him, it was hard to be discreet watching her.

The play progressed and Ziva was enthralled by the music, lights and dancing that filled the stage. She could not believe just how much thought that the man she was sitting next to her. Thinking about it, she could not remember anybody who took so much detail into her life and wellbeing. Tony was really a sweet guy under his goofy exterior.

She froze. So this was what a date with Anthony DiNozzo was like. He didn't deny it when Abby mentioned and frankly, she was having the best time of her life. Her last date, nearly eight months ago with Ray Cruz did not hold a candle to this.

At this point she sighed, Ray Cruz eat your heart out. It was over between them anyway and so she pushed him out of her thoughts.

Intermission happened and Tony sighed slightly, being cramped up for so long that he was starting to stiffen up. He stood up and Ziva looked up at him expectantly. "Well?" He asked with a bright smile and she stood up also.

She threw her arms around his neck, nearly toppling him in the small space. "Thank you." She said into his ear.

"You're welcome, Ziva." He said and nearly flushed when she kissed him on the cheek again. Their moment was cut short by her cellphone vibrating in her pocket, she looked guiltily at him. "Answer it."

She pulled it out, hoping it wasn't McGee or Gibbs telling them to come back because they were raiding a ship or something and she was a little put out. But it wasn't her coworkers, but none other than Ray Cruz himself. Without a second thought the silenced it and shoved it back into her jacket pocket. "It is not important."

He made the wise decision to not question it. "Do you want a drink or something?" He asked, she nodded and he smiled, crossing in front of her and for a brief moment they stood chest to chest. In that brief moment the world stopped moving, both freezing hoping that the other would make the leap. But it didn't happen the person sitting behind Ziva accidently bumped her. "Drinks, right."

She sat back down after he left and sighed. Her cellphone buzzed again and again she pulled it out, this time a text from Ray. _Happy Birthday Love! _It had said before it had buzzed again. _Call me!_ Ziva rolled her eyes and turned the phone silent. Tony slid back and she looked up at him as he handed her the soda. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, setting a bag of M&M's in her lap. He smiled when she lit up as he got comfortable in the small chair.

The music started and the lights flickered and her head found its way to his shoulder again, the show restarted with a bang and she jumped gaining a chuckle from her companion. She turned and glared at him, poking him roughly in the arm.

The story filled their attention and they both were enthralled by the Wicked Witch of the West and the love story that surrounded it. The duet between the male and female leads sent shivers through Ziva, enough for Tony to sit up and put an arm around her. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the stage while eating the candy slowly.

Before he knew it the play ended and the lights turned on to see Ziva glowing with excitement. She looked up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Was it everything you had hoped for?" Tony asked.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "And then some, thank you Tony."

He smiled softly as the stood up, filing out of the large room and back into the huge lobby. She held onto his hand in order to not get separated as he used his height to navigate through the crowd.

Once outside the cool autumn air surrounded them and Ziva stopped for a moment. "Maybe we should wait for it to clear a little." She suggested, looking at the line of people rushing towards their cars and honestly she didn't want the night to end, just yet.

"Okay." He said and slowly they walked towards the railing that separated the river from them. He placed his hands on the rail and she mimicked him, only to realize that moving her appendages away from herself released her heat.

Tony watched her shiver for a moment before removing his suit coat and placing it around her shoulders before wrapping himself around her. She relaxed against him and looked off towards the light clad horizon that reflected on the water, she sighed contently. "I love Washington D.C." She thought out loud.

"I would hope so." Tony commented with a small chuckle. "It wouldn't be the same if you left."

It was her turn to chuckle. "I do not plan on leaving any time soon." She said.

"Then what is with all the melancholy?" He asked, tightening his grip on her. He gazed across the river, taking in the national cathedral that stood out from the rest as the bells chimed that another hour was upon them.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking that I have not seen any of the tourist sites, this is my first time at the Kennedy Center and I have been here for a while." She answered.

"After this case is over and we get some sleep, I am going to take you to the American History Museum." He said before he added more. "I'll take you to everything that surrounds the Mall," He quieted for a second. "The botanical gardens is nice this time of year, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I guess I do." She answered and turned around to look at him. "I could not ask for a better tour guide."

"Then it's a plan." He said and she laid her head down on his chest, closing her eyes for a moment when his cellphone rang from his pocket. Without jostling her, he reached for it and would bet anything that it was McGee wondering where they hell they were. Score one for Team DiNozzo. "Hello McGee."

"Where are you guys? The play ended twenty minutes ago." He said, his voice coming out a lot higher and a lot more stressed. "Don't even try to tell me that you are almost here, because I am tracing this call."

Ziva chuckled against him, but didn't lift her head up. "We are stuck in traffic, coming out of the parking garage. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Tony said as his free hand went through her curls.

"Don't lie to me." He growled. "I have your geographical coordinates. . . "

"Woah somebody is grumpy." Interrupted Tony to halt a full on verbal lashing, Ziva tilted her head back to glare at him lightly, basically telling him to stop teasing McGee. "We are on our way."

He hung up the phone and smiled sheepishly at the woman who was resting against him. "Be nice to him." She chided. "We did abandon him."

"Timmy can handle it, I promise." Tony teased and gained another glare. "I have been training him from the moment that I first met him to be me, should me not be there."

She scoffed. "Just what the world needs, another Anthony DiNozzo Jr." She commented with the roll of her eyes as she moved out of his embrace and he obediently followed her into the still crowded parking lot. "He could not handle being you."

It was Tony's turn to scoff. "Only because being me is a complete work of art, I just showed him my superior investigative skills." He commented.

Ziva looped her arm through his and she shook her head with a laugh. "I am going to leave it at that." She said, gaining a laugh from Tony. His arm went around her shoulders as they walked through the garage that had started to empty until they got to his car, ever the gentleman he opened her door and waited for her to get inside the car before he walked around to climb into his side.

A calm silence filled the car as he pulled out of the stall and patiently waited to exit the concrete jungle. Ziva leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, this was probably the best night she had ever had, ever.

With a shaky sigh, she realized that she could get used to this. "You okay?" Asked Tony, interrupting her thoughts and her eyes opened to see him glancing at her in concern.

"Yes, I was just thinking." She answered with a soft smile. "This has been the best birthday and I want to thank you for it."

He took her hand in his and glanced quickly at her. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, you deserved something special." He said with a modest shrug. She smiled and looked out the window, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

\

They arrived at the Navy Yard some twenty minutes later, having stopped for coffee and treats as a 'thank-you-for-covering-us-while-we-went-on-a-date' sort of peace offering. When they got out of the car, the pair walked side by side and before they got into the building Ziva stopped. Tony looked at her questioningly, but much to his surprise she pressed herself to him and brought him down to place her lips on to his.

He wouldn't let her know that she surprised him, he took the upper hand and deepened the kiss before she could cut it short. It was an end of date kiss , that had it been a REAL date where they didn't have to work a case right after and he can show her what an evening with Anthony DiNozzo was like.

They broke apart when his cell phone vibrated awkwardly between them. He backed up sheepishly and pulled it out, pressing it to his ear. "Stop sucking face and get in here." McGee growled into the phone.

Ziva poked him gently and pointed to the window where Abby, Gibbs and McGee stood watching the pair make out. Tony rolled his eyes and shut his phone before turning back to his partner, instead of moving, he captured her lips again. If they were going to talk about this, then might as well give them something to talk about is what he always said.

It wasn't as deep, mostly because Ziva lightly pushed him away. "As much as I have enjoyed this, we have been gone long enough." She said quietly, placing another nipping kiss on his lips. "Maybe next time?"

Tony smiled as they walk in the door. "Definitely next time."


End file.
